New Power of 3
by Kisuke17Night
Summary: About kids of the Charmed ones Phoebe had the baby from Cole Wyatt and Chris were born the sisters bound the kids powers for their own safety Then the sisters died leaving Victor to raise the boys without powers 20yrs later-Full sum inside NonSlash
1. How it Began

Okay so I saw this video of Chris and Wyatt on you tube and just had to write the idea I got from it down. Here's my summary hope you like it.

_The Seer never got her hands on Phoebe's baby after Cole died. Instead she had the baby and he became Jesse Halliwell. Then the story played out and Wyatt was born, and then Chris. Jesse being the son of the Source and a Charmed one, Wyatt the Twice-Blessed, and Chris the son of an Elder and a Charmed one. Because of there incredibly unstable and unpredictable powers the sisters bound all three of their powers so they could grow up somewhat normally. _

_Leo stayed an Elder, and the sisters died in a demon attack. Leaving their boys to Victor when Jesse was five, Wyatt was four and Chris barely one. Now its twenty years later and things are about to change for the New Power of 3, as they unwittingly follow their mothers and aunts footsteps into magic. _

The Attic:

Jesse walked down the stairs of the manor and made a beeline to the kitchen. He could smell something being cooked and his stomach growled with hunger. He had stayed late at the office, not eating, and then came home and went straight to bed. Plus skipping lunch hadn't helped either. Jesse walked into the kitchen and saw Wyatt. He was putting a plate of scrambled eggs on the table that already had bacon, toast, pancakes, and orange juice. Checking his watched Jesse sighed. Running a hand through his short black hair he smiled sheepishly at his cousin.

"This looks great Wy but I'm gonna be late so save me something for lunch will ya?"

Wyatt looked at his cousin with worry. He knew the older man had been skipping meals like stones, and it wasn't healthy in the least.

"Then be late. If you don't sit down and eat every now and then you'll die and it wont really matter that you were late."

"I don't have time Wy."

Jesse whined. He snagged a piece of toast, threw some eggs in it and rushed to the door before his cousin could stop him.

"Wait!"

Wyatt called out, and then sighed as the front door slammed.

"Chris is coming home."

He announced to the empty house. One of these days Wyatt was going to get his family to actually eat together again. His cell phone buzzed in his pocket as he finished up his breakfast. Answering the phone without even looking at the ID caller.

"Hello."

"Hey Wy! We still on for diner tomorrow?"

Wyatt smacked his forehead. He had completely forgot about his date with Anna.

"Of course. Pick you up at seven?"

"That sounds great. Well I gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Yeah bye."

As he hung up Wyatt sighed again. He had been dating Anna for two weeks and was barely keeping up with all the dates the girl wanted to go on. But he liked her anyway. Even if Jesse thought she was weird, Wyatt thought his cousin should look in the mirror next time he said something like that. Sometimes he hated his life. A flash of a memory went through his mind of his mother and aunt Paige disappearing in white and blue lights. Shaking his head Wyatt looked around the room in confusion.

"Well that wasn't weird at all."

H mumbled as he looked over to the clock on the wall. Silently cursing he threw his dishes in the sink and ran upstairs to get his keys. His boss was so going to fire him for being late again.

He got there just in time, and slipped into his white cooking overcoat. Loosing himself in his work as he jumped right in. cooking had always kind of been his thing. It also came in handy to persuade his siblings to do something for him when he had sweets or their favorite meal. Smiling fondly at the memory Wyatt wondered when Chris would get home. He missed his younger brother.

Jesse sat at his desk willing his paperwork to spontaneously combust. There was so much of it he thought his hand was going to break soon from all the writing. His dick of a boss thought since he was the youngest at the law firm he should take care of all the damn paperwork. Something about being inexperienced or whatever freaking excuse the tyrant made up. One of these day Jesse was going to kill that bastard for this. Or take over the firm and force him to do paperwork in the basement. Smiling evilly to himself at the thought Jesse begrudgingly returned to his paperwork. Nothing better then imagining others suffering to keep him going. Looking at his watch he saw it was already close to seven. He had once again skipped lunch and Wyatt was going to throw a bitch fit over it once he got home he just knew it. His stomach growled again and Jesse sighed. Looking down at the forum he was finishing up.

_It can wait till tomorrow._

He put his pen down and flexed his hand. There was a loud clap of thunder and flash of lightning behind him and Jesse turned around to look outside the windows of his office. The rain that had been a drizzle that afternoon was now a full blown storm. Cursing his luck Jesse got up and left.

_Wonder what Wy's got for dinner?_

Jesse opened the door to the manor. Dripping since he forgot an umbrella, and took a deep breath. Twitching his nose he caught scent of pot roast, and sniffing once again he sighed. His cousin was making apple pie. That could only mean one thing.

_Chris._

Throwing his jacket and briefcase on the stairs he stalked to the kitchen.

"Wyatt?"

The twenty four year old turned around at his cousins voice, and smiled sheepishly.

"I did try to tell you this morning, and I would have told you at lunch if you had showed. So this is all actually your fault."

"How long?"

Wyatt blinked confused.

"What?"

Just slightly angered Jesse gritted his teeth.

"How long have you known he was coming back?"

Wyatt shrugged and turned away from his older cousin, who was more like a brother to him.

"Don't give me that. The kid tells you everything. So how long did you know before today?"

He heard Wyatt sigh.

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks! You knew for two weeks and you were going to tell me today. Wow Wy. What did you think I was going to change all the locks or something?"

Wyatt looked over his shoulder and glared at Jesse.

"No. I knew you would."

"Well you were right! Except now I don't have enough time."

Wyatt ignored what his cousin was saying as he heard the front door open. Grinning like a fool, he walked out of the kitchen to the front door and saw a very wet but also grinning Chris. Jesse followed behind Wyatt not nearly as happy to see his cousin as the other was.

"Do I smell pie?"

Wyatt walked up to his brother and hugged him.

"Thought you might like real food after eating all that junk in Florida."

Chris hugged him back. Not realizing how much he had actually missed his older brothers cooking till it was wafting at him from the kitchen.

"Damn I missed you guys."

His brother let go of him and Chris smiled at Jesse, who couldn't help but smile back. He might still be a bit pissed off at his cousin but he still loved the kid.

"Where's all your shit?"

Jesse asked undoing the first few buttons on his white button down.

"I only brought a backpack. My ex-roommate is shipping all of my stuff here."

Chris rolled his eyes, and Jesse finally knew why his cousin was back.

"Kicked you didn't he?"

Chris smiled sadly.

"He might have."

Jesse nodded. Made sense.

"Well come on I'm starving."

Chris's smile changed to a smirk.

"I bet Wy made all my favorites."

Jesse glared at the twenty year old and walked to the kitchen. Wyatt sighed.

"You're horrible."

Chris smiled up at his brother.

"I know it keeps me awake at night."

Wyatt couldn't help laughing at that one, as the two of them walked to the kitchen as well. Sitting all three of them to eat together for the first time in almost three years.

Dinner was relatively civil. With Chris only ticking Jesse off once and getting a roasted potato flung at him from Wyatt for it. He would have done the same if the damn thing wasn't so delicious and he didn't want to waste it. As if reading his mind Wyatt laughed at him when he ate the thrown potato, and just glared at his older brother. They were cleaning up after eating when a clap of thunder hit so hard it shook the house knocking all the lights out.

"Shit."

Jesse cursed from the sink.

"Well Chris its official your cursed."

"Shut up Jesse."

It was Wyatt as he walked behind him and smacked the older man upside the head, on his way to the kitchen drawer where they kept the flashlights. Pulling one out he headed to the basement.

"Where are you going?"

"To the basement Chris where all the monsters hide."

Jesse said in an exaggerated way. Chris glared at him in the dark.

"That doesn't work on me anymore Jesse, it hasn't since I was ten."

Jesse snickered.

"Yeah? Then why are you freaking out cause Wyatt's heading to the basement?"

"I wasn't freaking out!"

"Would you two grow up?"

Wyatt turned on the flashlight and shined it in their faces. Blinding each of them for a split second.

"Now which one of you girls is going to hold this while I check the fuse box?"

Already deciding he tossed the light to Jesse who caught it by instinct alone, nearly dropping it. Chris laughed.

"Technical difficulties much Jess?"

"Can it."

Chris shut up at his older brothers words. Wyatt was the only person he would always listen to. If it was anyone else, even Jesse at times, he would have some snappy, sarcastic come back.

Sighing the twenty year old watched as his brothers walked down the stairs to the basement. There was a flash of lightning and Chris unintentionally jumped in surprise. He never was good with storms. Then he heard a door being thrown open and slamming into a wall upstairs. Wide eyes, and confused Chris opened the same drawer Wyatt had and pulled out another flashlight. With one last glance to the basement where he could hear the other two talk about the fuses he headed for the stairs.

Walking up each step carefully he saw what door it was that had been thrown open. It was the door to the attic. A room that had been locked for as many years as Chris could remember. Wyatt and Jesse said it wasn't always like that. That when they were younger they could vaguely remember the room and that it seemed normal. The three of them had guessed it was where their grandfather had stashed all of their parents and relatives things after the sisters passed away. That's was why the old man kept it locked. But now there it was, door wide open, and no one in sight. More curious than anything else, because he would never admit he was just a little freaked out. Chris walked to the attic and was surprised to see they were wrong about the sisters things being in there. In fact aside from a horrible amount of dust on the things that were in there it looked normal.

_Then why was it locked all the time?_

He walked into the room and wondered over to the bookshelf that was in there. It was stocked with all kinds of herbs and liquids in veils, and glass containers. The labels were strange too.

Bats eyes

Frog spit

Gypsy blood

The list of weird went on and on. Turning he saw the large leather bound book on the podium in front of the single window. Curious he walked over to it, and saw the strange insignia branded on the green leather book. It was huge, the paper looking old, and like something from medieval times.

_Jesse had always told me I should read more._

Opening the book to the first page he say the words _Book of Shadows _written elegantly on the page. Turning it to the next page and saw what looked like a strange poem to him. He read over it silently and then scowled.

_Hear now the words of the witches._

_The secrets we hid in the night._

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here._

_The great work of magic is sought._

_In this night and in this hour. _

_We call upon the Ancient Power._

_Bring yours powers to us sisters three!_

_We want the power!_

_Give us the power._

_Well if that was a spell and I wanted to use it shouldn't it be brothers. _

So he read it. Replacing the word sisters with brothers. Even though technically only Chris and Wyatt were brothers. Chris really didn't see the difference though, brothers, cousins, it was all the same to him, always had been.

"Hear no the words of the witches. The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great work of magic sought. In this night and in this hour. We call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to use brothers three! We want the power! Give us the power."

Tapping his fingers on the old book he looked around the room.

"Well that was uneventful."

He mumbled. The lights hummed back to life, and Chris stood there for a few more seconds looking around the still dark room.

"Chris!"

Startled by his name being called Chris slammed the book closed and rushed down the stairs. Wyatt and Jesse stood at the foot of the stairs waiting for him.

"Hey you'll never believe were I was."

Jesse snorted.

"Going through our rooms for money maybe."

Wyatt elbowed him without even looking away from Chris.

"I took five bucks from you once and you just wont drop it will you?"

"Did you ever give it back?"

Chris was silent thinking that over and drawing a blank.

"I take that as a no."

Chris reached out angry that the man always knew how to press his buttons. He grabbed Jesse's shoulder, and in the same instant Wyatt grabbed Chris's arm to stop him, and rested a hand on Jesse's other arm to stop the man from hitting Chris as well. The chandler above them started to shake and the light intensified. Shining on them, and then stopping. All three of them had frozen in place. Instinctive grabs at each other out of anger or protection turned tense, and confused.

"What the hell was that?"

Wyatt asked as he let go of Chris and Jesse to look around them. Seeing nothing threatening or dangerous he relaxed slightly.

"No idea."

Jesse answered doing the same evaluation as Wyatt. Then looking over at Chris who looked like he was going to laugh soon.

"What's so funny?"

Wyatt looked at Chris when Jesse directed the question at the younger man. Chris shook his head.

"I was in the attic, and I found something your gonna wanna see."

Chris laughed nervously as he turned back to the stairs and walked up them back to the attic. The other two older men following close behind him. Both of them curious to see what was in the attic. Neither of them had been in there since their mothers died, and could barely remember what it looked like. Wyatt was the first one to react when they got to the attic and he saw the Book of Shadows. He gasped, and Jesse froze mid step as his own eyes fell on it.

"What?"

Chris asked noticing there small freak out from behind him.

"I've seen that before."

Wyatt said nearly whispering the words. He looked over to Jesse who nodded.

"Yeah I have too. Is this what you were talking about Chris?"

"Well yeah. I heard the door being slammed open and came up here to see what it was. Then I saw the attic door open, so I checked it out. Then I saw this shelf full of some freaky herbs and ingredients, and this Book of Shadows."

Wyatt nodded, and then frowned.

"Did you do anything else?"

Chris gave him a sheepish look.

"I sort of read something from it out loud right before you called me down. But nothing happened."

This time Jesse frowned at him and walked over to stand next to his younger cousin.

"What did you read?"

Chris reopened the book and pointed to the page he had read from.

"I replaced sisters with brothers. It just looked weird I mean it is weird. Do you guys know anything about this?"

"No."

Jesse replied looking over the spell. It was weird. He could remember his mother and aunts standing in the exact same place as Chris and himself. Reading from the book out loud, and then nothing. Just blanks after that.

"You think it worked?"

Chris asked nervously next to him.

"What happened down stairs was a freak accident with the lighting. I'll call someone to come look at it tomorrow unless your going to."

Chris shook his head.

"I was gonna look for work tomorrow."

"Fine. Then can we get out of here?"

They looked over to Wyatt who was looking around nervously. Seemingly on edge over the whole situation.

"You okay Wy?"

Jesse asked, his big brother instincts kicking in at the near panicked look on his cousins face. Wyatt looked at him and nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, this room just freaks me out a bit. I have to get up early for work so I'm just gonna go to bed now."

Jesse sighed and looked at the time. It was already ten thirty. They had eaten late, and spent time talking about random things at the table for longer than they had thought. Then the thing with the lights going out, and now this. It was no surprise Wyatt wanted to head to bed. Jesse knew what an asshole his boss was.

"Okay night Wy."

"Night Wyatt."

Chris chimed in smiling at his big brother as he left the attic to go to his room.

"We should head to bed too. Deal with all of this crap in the morning or something."

As if his body was proving a point he tried to suppress a yawn and failed.

"Your room is the same, do you need anything else?"

Jesse asked. Chris shook his head.

"Nah I'm good."

Nodding Jesse headed to his room as well. Not really wanting to be in the attic either after that weird memory or whatever it was he saw. Leaving Chris alone in the attic with the book. The youngest of them picking it up and taking it with him to his old room. Once he was comfortable he settled down with the book and started reading it. He knew what happened down stairs wasn't an accident. Something had changed he could feel it.


	2. Powers

_So I don't really have internet where I live so I'm going to be updating a bunch of chapters at once when I do. And I promise non of them will be short. That just annoys me to no end sometimes. Hope you like it here's chapter 2 for you._

Next Morning:

Chris wandered down stairs close to around ten. Seeing no sight of his brothers he made coffee. Pouring some coffee from the pot he drank it down fast the searing heat going ignored as he guzzled it down. The caffeine kicking in almost instantly like the drug it was. He turned as he saw Wyatt running into the kitchen.

"Fire much."

He mumbled, and Wyatt shot him a glare.

"My damn alarm clock wasn't set cause of the lights and now I'm so late. God damnit if he fires me over this I might kill myself!"

Chris raised an eyebrow at him.

"If your serious we have problems."

Wyatt grabbed his keys off the counter and made a dash for the door.

"Don't have time! Talk when I get off."

Chris laughed at his spastic brother and sat down on the bar stool at the island in the kitchen. He was nursing his third coffee when Jesse made his mad dash down stairs similar to Wyatt. He spotted the coffee and poured some into a to-go cup.

"Alarm clock?"

Chris asked. Jesse made a growling noise. Chris saw his sloppily placed clothes, and noticed he probably had thrown on what he wore the day before.

"See you later."

Jesse mumbled as he speed to the door. Chris waved his hand and smiled as the front door closed after Jesse. He stood up from his seat and stretched, feeling the pull of his muscles and popping of a few bones here and there. Sighing contently he headed back to his room. He had come down stairs in just the jeans he had slept in the night before, and he planned on headed out to look for work. Meaning a shirt was mandatory. Grabbing a blue plaid button down with long sleeves that he rolled up the his elbow, and a white t-shirt underneath it. Not bothering to button the shirt up, slipping into his worn black converse, he grabbed his wallet and keys. Checking to make sure his hair wasn't standing in an odd way he headed out the door.

"YOUR FIRED HALLIWELL! YOU HEAR ME F-I-R-E-D! NOW GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

"Wait I can explain! Please give me another chance."

This had been going on for almost an hour now and Wyatt hated with all his being to beg but he really did need this job. He had to help Jesse pay the bills and now with Chris back who knew what life would be like.

"I. Don't. Care."

The fat man in front of him bit each word out harshly in Wyatt's face. Nearly spitting on the young man. They were the only ones in the office at the back of the kitchen, and Wyatt wished someone else was there to make sure he didn't punch the obese man in front of him. He wasn't even giving Wyatt a chance!

_Screw this!_

"You know what?"

Wyatt said his anger cold and icy. Slowly and venomous the words dripped directed to the man in front of him. He had, had enough!

"I'm the one who cooks the specialties. And helps everyone when they need it. I fix orders you screw up, and I'm sick of your fat ass."

The fat man backed up a few steps. Face red with anger, and eyes wide with something Wyatt guessed was fear in them.

"I'd like to see what happens to this dump once I'm gone. So you can fire me, and if not I'm quitting anyway."

His boss looked shocked, and then stuttered over his words a few times before speaking coherently again.

"Wyatt wait. Lets think about this and talk."

Wyatt gave him a disgusted look, and turned to walk out of the small office.

"Fine! You better not come back here begging for your job back Halliwell!"

Feeling his anger reach high levels he wasn't too comfortable with, Wyatt couldn't help turning his head to look at the man. Blue eyes piercing with rage as they bore into the mans skull.

"Trust me I wont be."

Clenching his fist, and walking out of the office and not stopping till he reached his car in the parking lot. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly and opened his hands. Only to feel a warm sensation against his skin, and hear a crackling sound coming from his hand. Looking down, wide eyed he saw a blue ball of what he guessed was some kind of energy. Fully freaked out he shook his hand and the ball flew to the car parked next to his. Leaving a hole, and scorch marks on the door, setting off the loud alarm system. Wyatt quickly got into his car and drove off. Pulling his phone out to call Chris. Because that just wasn't normal.

Jesse was once again sitting at his desk doing paperwork. No one had said anything about him being late, so he figured he was being let off the hook about it. That was until he heard a knock on his door. Looking up he saw the desk woman standing, Sarah, there with a sorry smile on her face, as she held another large stack of papers for him. Jesse suddenly felt outraged.

"Tell me your just saying hi, and are on your way to give that to someone else."

"I'm just here to say hi and I'm on my way to give these to someone else. Like that?"

Jesse nodded and sighed knowing full well it was a lie. He motioned for her to enter and she smiled down at him again. She dropped the papers down on his desk and accidentally knocked over the cup of coffee sitting on it. The cup had only been half empty and it spilled its contents all over to important documents and almost splashing on Jesse as well. Shocked and angry Jesse couldn't help the growl of frustration that he let out and threw his hand out in exasperation at his desk.

"Just fucking perfect!"

He yelled and then the desk burst into flames. Sarah screamed in fear and Jesse stared wide eyed at his flaming desk. Then a fire alarm went off, and Sarah ran for the door. In a sort of daze Jesse walked calmly out of the quickly burning room. Once he was out of the building like everyone else, he walked straight to his car. Sitting inside of it he puzzled over what had just happened. He drove home silently replying the scene over and over again in his mind. Not being able to reason that the fire had been cause accidentally by something random.

_No. Because I started it didn't I?_

The thought echoed in his head as he parked in the driveway of the manor.

At around the same time these things were happening to Wyatt and Jesse, Chris walked down the streets in China town. He had had little luck finding a job so far, and he had already spent most of his money on a cab ride to China town. Then he realized he was being followed by someone. A tall man in a black hoodie pulled up to cover most of his face was weaving his way through the crowd just like Chris. A few feet behind the whole time since he had started walking. But now the man was closer to him. Almost at arms reach. And if that didn't scream crazy stalker killer in neon pink letters to Chris nothing would have. So Chris picked up speed, and so did the hooded man. Breaking into a full out run at this point Chris checked over his shoulder and saw that the man was gone. He stopped and sighed in relief, right before he was pulled into an empty alleyway by an iron grip. Letting out a not so manly yelp as he was shoved up against the alley's brick wall, the hooded man holding him in place by his throat.

"What do you want?"

Chris grunted out. Trying to kick his offender only to have the man move out of his reach, hand still clamped around Chris neck and tightened his hold. Chris's immediate reaction was to reach with both his hands and try to pry the crushing finger and hand away from his neck. The whole time glaring angrily at the hooded man. That is until the man pulled a strange looking dagger out from behind his back. Anger quickly turned to pure terror and the dagger was pulled back, in a motion that meant it was going to go back forward. The blade pointed at Chris's stomach. His fear spiked incredibly to an unnatural high, heart beating so fast it was painful, and breathing on the verge of hyperventilating.

As the dagger was thrust toward his stomach Chris cringed and closed his eyes, wishing he was back in the safety of the manor. A dizzying feeling overcame him in a rush and he opened his eyes to see blue and white orbs of light buzzing around him. Disappearing to revel the entryway to the manor.

"Chris!"

Jumping sky high, Chris quickly turned around to see Jesse standing behind him holding the door open, and one foot already over the threshold. The look on his face was something like extreme shock as he looked at Chris. Chris on the other hand was still shaking and freaked out to no end. That's when his phone started playing Sound Off by Trapt and Chris knew it was Wyatt. Fumbling to get it out and answer it before his brother hung up.

"Wy?"

He asked. Chris hadn't meant for his voice to sound so small and weak, but it did and Wyatt and Jesse were both instantly on guard.

"What happened?"

They both asked at the same time, even though they couldn't hear each other. Chris let out a sort of broken laugh at his brothers strange in sync moment without either of them knowing it.

"That's what I wanna know."

"Where are you?"

Wyatt asked sounding angry and panicked.

"At the manor with Jesse."

"Jesse's there?"

Chris nodded then remembered his brother couldn't see him.

"Yeah he is."

"Give him the phone Christopher and then go sit down."

For a moment Chris wanted to know how his brother knew he was standing up, but he was still shaking. So he handed his cell over to Jesse and walked into the parlor. Sitting down on the familiar sofa and sighing. Rubbing his hands through his hair and over his face. The motion was oddly calming and he sat back relaxing a little more.

"What happened?"

Wyatt asked Jesse the second he knew he was talking to him.

"Hello to you too bro. Where are you right now?"

"Driving. I'm on my way home."

"You hopped in the car and ditched work already?"

He heard Wyatt sigh and took that as he had miss read the situation.

"I'll explain when I get there. Why are you home?"

He asked suddenly realizing the other man wasn't at work either. Jesse mumbled something he couldn't quiet catch.

"What did you say?"

"I'll tell you when you get here."

Wyatt laughed but is sounded more like the one Chris had given earlier instead of Wyatt's normal happy-go-lucky laugh.

"Pulling up now."

Jesse cut the phone off and left the door open as he heard his cousin's car pull into the driveway next to his own. Walking to the parlor to check on Chris. The kid looked better than he had when Jesse had first seen him appear in those blue and white lights. Chris had looked like he just saw someone die or something and you don't get that look for nothing. Walking around and sitting next to his little cousin/brother. He couldn't help noticing Chris had let his hair grow out a bit, to where when it was in his face it covered his eyes. Floppy and messy looking Jesse smiled wondering how Chris pulled off always looking like a rebellious teenager.

_Maybe cause he was one not too long ago._

It was true Chris was only twenty, and had left home when he was eighteen. Moving out to Florida to go to college right after their grandfather had passed away. Jesse had been furious with the teen at the time. They had a huge argument right before Chris left, Jesse remembering telling the kid he hated him, and not to come back or else.

Since that day Chris hadn't talked to Jesse, and if he did it was when Jesse had answered Wyatt's phone when he was calling him. Demanding to know where their brother was and why he wasn't answering his own phone.

Jesse sighed as he heard the front door close. He didn't like going down that road in his mind. He knew he was in the wrong that last fight, but admitting it was probably never going to happen. As Wyatt walked into the parlor himself he sat on the other side of Chris and gripped his own hands tightly in his lap. Not wanting to risk one of those freaky things materializing again and hurting one of his brothers.

"So how was your day?"

He asked. Trying to sound light. Chris laughed humorlessly at him and rested his head back on the sofa.

"You first."

Wyatt looked to his left where no one was and mumbled something.

"Couldn't hear that Wy what'd you say?"

Letting a huff of air out he turned and looked at the other two.

"I got fired, then pissed off, and then I wrecked some poor persons car door."

Chris still facing the ceiling looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes.

"How did that happen?"

Jesse beat him to the question.

"I don't know. I was just angry that that fat bastard boss of mine fired me for being late, and when I opened my hand a weird blue glowing ball thingy was there. I flipped out and shook it off only to have it go threw the car door that was next to me. It burned right through the thing, and left scorch marks too!"

Chris laughed. For real this time.

"Are you serious?"

Wyatt nodded.

"Deadly."

"Wow. Don't know how to top that one except that I set my office on fire."

Chris lifted his head and looked at his older cousin/brother.

"You did what now?"

"Oh yeah. Big fucking fire. I was doing paper work like always, and Sarah our office desk lady walks in with a shit load more. She goes to put it on the desk and knocks over my cup off coffee. All over a weeks worth of work and then some. So I was pissed off and flung my hand out at my desk and whoosh."

He waved his arms around in a large motioning way.

"Fire all over the desk. It spread so fast there was nothing I could do. So I got out of there as soon as possible and drove home. That's when I saw Chris too though."

Wyatt nodded, and Chris laughed some more. Both older men looked to Chris as he calmed down from laughing so hard at both of their tales.

"Okay so what happened to you today Chris?"

Chris looked over to Wyatt and then opted for just looking forward at the empty room.

"I was walking around China town and realized I was being followed by some weird hooded dude. Freaked out, ran, looked behind me, dude was gone. Next thing I know I'm being held up again the wall of an alley with this hooded dude holding me by the neck. I tried to kick him, but he stepped out of the way. Then I thought he was going to crush my neck so I started trying to pull at his hand. I froze when I saw him reach behind his back and pull out a dagger like thing. I panicked as he went to stab at me, and shut my eyes wishing I was at the manor. Open my eyes see all these lights and then I'm standing in the entryway with Jess freaking out behind me."

"Well yeah cause you literally showed up out of thin air. I was standing there when all those blue and white lights showed up and then out popped Chris."

Wyatt tilted his head.

_Blue and white orbs? Disappearing into thin air? Why does this sound so familiar? Ah! I remember now!_

"Like aunt Paige."

The other two looked at him like he just grew a second head.

"Care to repeat that one more time Wy?"

Wyatt sighed and looked Jesse hard in the eye.

"I had this weird memory yesterday of aunt Paige grabbing mom and disappearing in a bunch of blue and white orb like lights."

Jesse scowled at Chris.

"What?"

The younger man asked.

"I officially hate you as of this moment little brother."

Blinking in confusion at the words Chris looked back and forth between his older brothers.

"Why? What did I do? I thought we were getting along good for awhile."

Jesse nodded.

"Oh yeah we were. Then I remembered what you showed me last night."

Chris's eyes widened in realization.

"Get it now Christopher? Ancient Power and what not? You just had to say it didn't you?"

Wyatt finally understood what Jesse was saying.

"Are you saying that what happened last night. The whole thing about Chris reading that spell or whatever, and the chandler incident. Its connected to this?"

Jesse nodded.

"Where's the book Chris?"

Chris stood up and walked to the stairs.

"You know nothing I read last night said anything about powers like blue energy balls, setting random shit on fire, or blue and white light transporting, teleporting whatever its called."

He said all of this over his shoulder as he headed to his room where the book was. As he opened the door to his room he froze. His brothers came up behind him in a rush to see what had stopped him. Both of them freezing in place too. Sitting on Chris's bed, the Book of Shadows open next to them was a man in gold robes.

"Who the hell are you?"

Jesse asked. Moving to stand in front of Chris. So many weird things were happening that day he was expecting the worst. But what he didn't expect was to hear Wyatt say the one word he did from behind him.

"Dad."

The man in the gold robes smiled and stood up.

"Hello Wyatt, Chris, and you must be Jesse."

The three of them stood crowded in the doorway staring at the man they had only heard of from their grandfather. Leo, the man who had abandoned Wyatt and Chris's mom before Chris was ever born. Their father.


	3. My dad is

_Just a heads up to all my lovely readers I don't have internet where I live and updates will be posted whenever I can get my hands on some good WiFi or bad it doesn't matter. And I wanted to say thank you to anyone who favorited or followed or reviewed so far! Hope you like it enough to put up with my possibly long update wait times. _

_Also this isn't Beta'd and I cant really have anyone do it since I cant really email it and wait for it to be sent back to me. So if you see any repeated mistakes point them out to me and I'll try and fix them for next time. _

The three men stood there looking at Leo, with something like awe and disbelief. There was no explaining the emotions going through each of them. Jesse was just hoping that Wyatt was right and this guy wasn't really a threat. While another part of him wanted Leo to explain why the hell he was gone all this time. Wyatt was still reeling from finding out that this was his dad, and the mixture of pain and happiness was for lack of better words overwhelming. While Chris could only feel extreme anger. And was the first to act on his emotions.

Taking three swift steps to be right in front of Leo. His older brothers were too slow to stop the fast punch to the mans jaw. Leo stumbled a bit, and the angry red mark on his face from where Chris hit him was a sure sign that the twenty year old had indeed just sucker punched his father.

"Get out."

It was a near growl, said with anger and just a hint of pain in Chris' voice.

"Chris."

It was a stern command from Jesse, as Wyatt just stared in shock at his little brother and father.

Chris looked over to Jesse, still glaring but not as intensely as the killer look he had given Leo. Seeing the look on Jesse's face Chris stepped back to stand next to Wyatt. Jesse nudged his still shocked cousin with his elbow, and Wyatt grabbed Chris' arm in a firm grip. Making sure the youngest of them didn't assault the older man again.

Jesse seeing that Chris was well restrained turned back to Leo. The man had a hand rubbing where he was punched, and a calm look on his face.

"Why are you here Leo?"

Leo smiled softly to Jesse's harsh tone.

"I was sent by your mothers and aunts to help you. We learned that you came back into your powers, and with them comes a lot of danger."

Wyatt shaking himself out of the stupor he was in at hearing about his mom finally found his voice.

"What kind of danger?"

Leo frowned a bit. He knew he had to tell his sons and nephew about what was going to be after them, but he didn't have to like it either.

"We should talk somewhere else. I know it has been a stressful day for all of you."

"Yeah and how's that?"

Chris asked in his usual sarcastic tone.

"I have always been watching over you three."

Chris made a face at Leo's words.

"Stalker."

"Enough."

Jesse shot at Chris, instantly shutting the youngest up.

"We can talk down stairs in the sunroom."

Wyatt said before Jesse and Chris could chase away his dad. They had a tendency of doing that, only usually it was some girl Wyatt brought home. He sighed at the reminder of his date with Anna later that night.

"That sounds good."

Leo once again smiled softly at the trio and walked past them to head down stairs. Chris pulled his arm a bit to remind Wyatt he still had a hold on him. His older brother blinked and looked over to Chris. Smiling sheepishly at his little brother Wyatt let go of his arm. Making sure to walk in front of the young man as they followed their father.

Jesse could already feel a headache coming on. He knew Chris had problems when it involved his parents. The kid didn't cope as well as he and Wyatt had in school. Chris was scrawny looking and a book worm. Jesse and Wyatt had been into sports and were simply less targeted. Plus with the two of them being in the same grade it was hard to find a time when they were separated. Cause no one wanted to take on the Halliwell's when they were together.

So even if people knew they we parentless, and being raised by a old man no one messed with them really. No. It was weak looking Chris who got the brunt of it. That changed of course after Victor put the three of them in martial arts. Where Jesse and Chris were good at sports Chris was better at fighting. Combining that with his short fused temper wasn't the best set up for the older two, and often they had to stop Chris from beating bullies into the ground. Because even with all the training Chris still looked small compared to other kids. That had changed of course as he grew but that was beside the point.

Right now Chris was pissed off. Jesse could somehow literally feel it coming off of his younger cousin in waves. So while Wyatt stayed in front of Chris, Jesse made sure the kid didn't have enough room to pull back and just jump over Wyatt. It had happened, and believe him when he says it didn't end well for that jerk.

They reached the sunroom in no time. Wyatt sat Chris down on one of the sofas edges, and cornered him in by sitting next to him. Jesse opted for standing. It was just easier to seem intimidating that way, and he by no means trusted the man claiming to be Wyatt and Chris' father.

Wyatt sensing he was kind of left to be the only one not trying to burn holes into his father spoke first.

"So you have answers?"

He asked adding a meek smile as Jesse and Chris glared at him from the corners of their eyes. Leo smiled at Wyatt, and Wyatt felt a familiar sense of comfort at the smile. Like a distant memory coming back to him. Only it probably was, since he had known his father since he was four.

"I have a few. But most things your going to have to learn along the way son."

Wyatt nodded, and elbowed Chris when he snorted.

"Lot of help that is."

Leo gave his youngest son an apologetic smile and continued with explaining.

"Your mothers, Piper and Phoebe, along with your aunts Prue and Paige were all powerful witches. Known as the Charmed Ones."

Jesse was silently taking this information in, as were Chris and Wyatt. The youngest feeling some of his initial anger towards the man named Leo fading. Replaced by his thirst for information. That's why he received shocked expressions as he spoke to Leo this time.

"So what does that make us?"

There was no anger or bitterness in his tone, only pure curiosity. Leo had to stop himself from grinning. His son might not hate him completely.

"Well there if some exception to you three because of who your fathers are. I myself was a Whitelighter when Piper and I had Wyatt, and before we had Chris I became an Elder."

Chris still on a information hungry state kept the questions rolling.

"And that means what for Wy and I?"

"It means that Wyatt was born the Twice-Bless. Prophesied to be one of the strongest witch in history. And since you Chris are half Elder and not Whitelighter like Wyatt is can possibly just as strong. Though there is no knowing how strong any of either of your powers are just yet."

Leaning forward a bit and nodding studiously Chris soaked this all in. memorizing it and storing the information away for future evaluation.

"And what about Jesse? You said his dad was something too. Was he a Whitelighter like you or an Elder?"

Leo couldn't help but frown as all three pairs of eyes bore into him. The three of them had met Cole Turner once when they were still in elementary school. He had seemed normal but had an argument with their grandfather and left. They never saw the man again since then.

Leo took a deep breath and let it out with a slight huff.

"Cole wouldn't like me talking about this, and I think it better if Jesse, you asked your father yourself."

Jesse laughed humorlessly at Leo.

"I've seen the man once in my whole life, and I think I was seven. How am I supposed to ask him anything?"

"I'm not sure. But I do know that Cole would not be happy if I said something wrong and I would like to avoid any conflict with him."

"Great."

Chris mumbled some anger returning at Leo's roundabout ways.

"What about these 'powers' you were talking about? What can you tell us about them?"

Wyatt asked. Trying to distract Chris from his anger by giving him anymore information he could.

"I know that Wyatt and Chris, you two are able to orb. And Jesse you should be able to shimmer."

Chris made a sound similar to giggling at that.

"Like a Twilight vampire."

Jesse reached over and smacked his cousin upside the back of his head.

"Your gay for knowing that."

He shot at Chris and then glared at Leo.

"What do you mean?"

"Orbing is something all Whitelighters can do."

He disappeared in those blue and white lights that Chris had showed up in earlier. Then reappeared in the same spot.

"That is what orbing is. Shimmering is similar only without the white lights. These powers are basically just a means of transportation. Though with time any of you could learn to move other things as an extension of this power."

Wyatt nodded his head in understanding.

"Okay so we already know Chris can do that, orbing from place to place. But what about what happened to me this morning. That glowing, car destroying ball."

Leo started to pace a bit. He wasn't one to stand still for too long. Jesse almost laughed when he saw that, since his cousins tended to do that when thinking or nervous.

"That was an energy ball. It's a high level power that can kill almost anyone it hit. And if not kill seriously damage them."

"Well that's reassuring."

Wyatt sighed, hanging his head a bit and gazing at his palms.

"And me? I started that fire at work today and it definitely spread faster than any normal fire would."

"That could have been one of two things. Pyrokineses* which is something like a fire starter, its when you will the fire to happen and if that's the case it can be controlled with practice. Or it was a low energy fire ball you didn't know you threw. Its possible you have both of those powers but I cant be sure, like I said Cole would be better to explain this to you. Sorry."

Jesse waved his hand at the older man.

"Yeah, yeah, my old man, gotta find that guy now."

He said dismissively as he thought over what Leo had said.

"Is there anything else?"

Chris asked. Sounding eager for more facts on this. He looked like a kid watching his favorite T.V. show.

"The sisters each had certain powers that were original to them. I cant be sure which one of these powers will show up in either of you three, but I know that they will appear. Its like inheriting hair and eye color, unavoidable."

Chris tilted his head.

"So what were those?"

Wyatt nodded in agreement with his younger brother.

"Yeah. Why don't you list all of their powers and who they belonged to so we know what to look out for?"

"Okay. First was Prue. Who had telekinesis, and could astral project herself places. Piper could freeze time, and cause things to explode. Phoebe had premonitions, could levitate, and was also an empath. Paige's powers came mostly from being half Whitelighter, orbing, and being able to orb other things from place to place."

The three men stayed in silence as this information sunk in. There were so many possible outcomes to this. Seeing the slightly overwhelmed looks on his families faces Leo decided to wait and see what they would say.

"I know this is a lot of information to take in all at one time."

There was a jingle and Leo mentally cursed his fellow Elders for their crappy timing.

"I'm sorry guys but the Elder want be back Up There with them. So I will have to leave you for now. If you need anything just call out for me. I will be here as soon as possible."

With one final smile to the three of them Leo orbed out of the manor, and back to the other Elders.

_This had better be good._

He thought as he left them.

The silence that had settled over the three of them was interrupted by Wyatt's cell phone ringing. He hastily fished it out of his pocket, and stood up walking away from his brothers.

"Hey Anna."

Was all the other two heard as Wyatt walked up the stairs to his room.

"He's totally whipped."

Chris said, making Jesse smirk and nod in agreement. Jesse walked over to the couch and sat a little bit farther away from Chris then Wyatt had. Giving him more personal space since there was no chance of the guy trying to take on Leo anymore. They fell into a comfortable silence. Both just thinking over what they had learned. Jesse's thought were kind of jumbled up and decided to voice a few things running through his head. Chris was the best person at figuring out confusing situations and things.

"So what the hell is my dad?"

Chris looked over at his cousin. Brought out of his own thinking by his question. Chris shrugged.

"Don't know. But he must be something powerful if Leo didn't want to get into with him."

Jesse snickered.

"My dad can kick your dad's ass."

Chris burst out laughing at the childish remark and Jesse joined in. Laughing so hard tears formed in the corners of their eyes, and their sides ached. Both of them finally stopped when Wyatt walked in looking at them like they were crazy. Barely containing anther bout of laughter after seeing the look the blonde was giving them.

"Do I even want to know?"

The two of them exchanged glances and just started laughing again. Wyatt gave up trying to figure it out, and just smiled at them. Glad they were getting along again, and hoping they stayed that way.

Wyatt was getting ready to leave when Chris came running down the stairs.

"Wy!"

He yelled as Jesse came pounding down the stairs after him. A look of anger on his face that surprisingly wasn't directed at Chris.

"What now?"

He asked exasperated. Chris gave him a mock hurt face and then became serious.

"We found out what Cole is."

Forgetting completely about being late Wyatt looked in shock to Jesse.

"Well?"

He asked the question obviously directed to the oldest. Jesse's hand clenched into fist as he nearly growled out the answer.

"He's a demon."

Wyatt couldn't help the sharp intake of breath, he knew Jesse heard him when those angry eyes were directed at Wyatt.

"How do you know?"

He asked in a whisper.

"We were looking through the Book of Shadows and came across a section all about Cole only his name is Balthazar."

"How do you know it was about him?"

He asked Chris, and Jesse sat down at the bottom of the stairs.

"Because of the pictures my mom put there of them together."

Jesse replied. Not knowing weather to be extremely pissed off or just depressed as he tried to come to terms with all of this. He was half demon for crying out loud! Wyatt's phone vibrated in his pocket. He grabbed it and saw the text message he got from Anna.

"Jesse I don't know what to say but I have to go Anna's waiting."

Jesse sighed and nodded. Waving his hand in a dismissing way to Wyatt.

"Call if anything comes up."

With that Wyatt left. Chris looked over to his cousin and knew he had to say, or do something. Chris was never one to deal with emotions. He himself tended to bottle them up inside, and eventually he exploded. So he did what he would want someone to do for him in this situation. Chris sat down next to his cousin/big brother. Just letting their shoulders brush to let Jesse know he was there for him.

Jesse looked over to the youngest of them and smiled, not really a happy smile but not a sad one either.

"I can really go for a fight. Wanna see if you can finally take me on little bro?"

Chris smirked and punched Jesse in the shoulder.

"Dude I could kick your ass any day."

With that settled they got up and headed to the sunroom. It was the second biggest room in the house if you counted the basement. Moving all the furniture and breakable things out of the way, then stood facing each other in the middle of the room.

"Rules?"

Chris asked sounding and looking bored to Jesse.

"No face shots. I have to go to work tomorrow. No dirty tricks either, its clean fighting, sort of. And you cant hit me with anything but your arms, hands, legs, or feet. Which means no picking things up and beating me with them. Fair?"

Chris shrugged, and then loosened up his muscles.

"Fine."

Jesse got into a ready position and motioned for Chris to do the same. The youngest jus snorted.

"I'll give you a handy cap bro and stay like this."

Jesse grinned.

"Cocky brat."

With that he charged. Knowing Chris would never be the first to attack. He was about to hit Chris in the stomach when the other side stepped, and swept his legs to cause Jesse to tumble forward with his own momentum. To avoid face planting Jesse curled up and rolled, only to jump back onto his feet. Turning to face his younger cousin Jesse wasn't really surprised that Chris was already standing there at his back.

Jesse leaned forward and tried to kick his from in front of him. Chris was half a second too slow to avoid it, and blocked hit his arm. Sliding on the wood flooring Chris didn't have time to block the punch to his ribs. Doubling over for half a second and grimacing, it made Jesse hesitate thinking he hit Chris too hard. He soon regretted thinking the shrimp was hurt because Chris grabbed his arm and flipped him over his shoulder.

Jesse landed with a painful thud and just barely avoided hitting his head on the floor. He looked up at the triumphant grin on Chris' face, and laughed.

"You cheated."

Chris looked shocked then the smile returned and shook his head.

"Just because you hesitated when I showed a little bit of pain isn't my fault."

Jesse knew there was no denying that. He held his hand up and Chris helped pull him back on his feet.

"Best two out of three?"

Chris laughed.

"Starting now!"

He lunged at his cousin, and they continued to mock fight. Neither of them knew about the dark figure outside of their house, across the street.


	4. Surprise of a Lifetime

Wyatt sighed as Anna opened the door. He suddenly remembered why he liked her so much. Her blonde hair was long and slightly curly, and her bright green eyes were warm and understanding. She was slim, with fair skin, and just stunning in everyway possible to Wyatt. She flashed him a smile and Wyatt felt the tips of his ears heat up as he smiled back.

"Sorry I was late. Lets go."

He held his arm out for her to take and when she did as they walked back to his car.

"You know most girlfriends would be furious with their boyfriends being late."

Wyatt hummed as he opened the car door for her.

"And you?"

He asked. She flashed him a thousand watt smile.

"It gave me more time to get ready so I cant really complain."

Wyatt leaned down to where she was sitting and kissed her lightly. It only lasted a second and he grinned as he closed the door and walked around the car to get in. As he closed his door and started the car, he looked over at her and smiled playfully.

"If that's how your going to see it I guess I don't always have to be on time then."

Anna laughed and hit his arm lightly.

"Wyatt Halliwell if your late again I will never call you back."

As he drove Wyatt made a hurt face and gave her sad eyes. She sighed and patted his head like a puppy.

"Okay maybe I'll call you back. But like a week later."

They laughed and made more small talk as they drove to the restaurant.

"So what made you late in the first place? Its very un Wyatt like."

Anna asked after the waiter left with their food order.

"Family trouble sort of. Did I mention my younger brother came back home yesterday?"

Anna looked shocked.

"This is the one who lives in Florida right? Chris?"

Wyatt nodded and got this distant small smile on his face at the thought of his trouble making younger brother.

"That's the one."

"You must have been so happy."

Anna smiled at the look on Wyatt's face.

"Yeah. I really missed him. He was gone for almost two whole years."

"Then I'm guessing he wasn't the family trouble you were talking about."

Wyatt closed his eyes and sighed and Anna knew she hit the nail on the head.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"My father showed up after twenty years of nothing."

Anna gasped and put her hand over Wyatt's in a comforting gesture.

"Are you okay? How did it go?"

Wyatt laughed weakly.

"You know surprisingly I'm okay with it. I understand now why he disappeared in the first place. And seeing Chris punch him was a plus."

Anna raised a questioning eyebrow at that.

"Your younger brother punched your absent father after twenty years of no contact?"

Wyatt laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah. Chris is a temperamental one for sure."

"Sounds like it."

Anna muttered, but not low enough that Wyatt didn't catch what she said_._

Chris and Jesse lay on the floor in the sunroom. Their best two out of three match had turned into a best five out of ten. It was sometime after nine and they were wiped. Both panting and drenched in sweat.

"Next time I want Wyatt to referee. You fucking cheat."

Jesse panted. Hating the fact that his younger cousin had beat him more than five times in those ten fights.

"You just suck at fighting."

Chris grunted as he sat up.

"Ugh I could really go for a shower now but I'm too tired to get up-"

Jesse was cut off as he suddenly shimmered off of the floor. Chris stared in shock at the place he cousin had just been, and then to the ceiling as he heard a loud thump.

"Jesse?"

He called. Pulling himself to his feet and sprinting up the stairs.

"Jesse?"

Chris called. Sort of freaking out that the other man had just vanished.

"In here."

Was the muffled reply he got. Walking down the hallway to the restroom Chris opened the door to see Jesse sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"What happened?"

Chris asked. Jesse tilted his head back to look up at his younger cousin and shrugged.

"I really wanted to shower. You know get to the restroom, all the way up the stairs, and shit, and then BAM! I'm here."

He looked around and smiled.

"Bet that's what Leo was talking about. Shimmering or whatever."

Chris nodded.

"Yeah. Wish I knew how to control mine so I could race you."

Jesse laughed, and stood up.

"Yeah well work on it, and we can see later. For now get out I need to shower."

Without saying anything else Chris walked out, closing the door behind him. Leaving Jesse to his shower. Chris's stomach growled and he frowned. Shrugging he jogged down the stairs, on his way to the kitchen. Wyatt always kept leftovers in the fridge. Seemed like a good time to raid the fridge since he wasn't there.

As he reached the last stair there was a knock at the door. Chris looked over to it in slight shock. Who would be coming over at this time. There was another knock and Chris hesitantly looked back up the stairs as if expecting Jesse to come down and answer it.

"One second!"

He called as he walked over to the door, and saw nothing but a tall dark figure through the stained glass. Readying himself Chris opened the door to see none other than Cole Turner. In a moment of slight panic Chris slammed the door closed and locked it. Turning around and pressing his back against the wooden door, he was more than freaked out when the older man did the exact same thing as Jesse had moments before, and shimmered right in front of Chris.

Cole tilted his head to the side looking at the twenty year old with curiosity.

"You're Chris cause Wyatt has blonde hair that much I remember."

Dumbstruck Chris nodded. Cole smiled and seeing that Chris was making himself an easy target he calmed his nerves and pushed off of the door to stand up straight.

"What do you want Cole?"

Cole smiled again. Slow and almost threateningly.

"I heard about your grandfather and though it was time I showed up."

Chris made an annoyed face.

"Oh yeah right after we learn about our powers. Like I'm gonna believe that shit."

Cole chuckled and Chris felt his anger replacing the fear he had felt seconds ago.

"I have more than enough powers of my own Chris. I simply want to see my son again."

"Yeah? Well good luck with that."

And without any warning Chris lunged at the taller man. Cole saw it coming and vanished, reappearing next to Chris who attempted to elbow him when he noticed Cole was standing there. Cole caught his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Your fast."

He commented, thinking he had a hold on the young man. Chris surprised him by throwing himself back into him and knocking Cole down. Forcing Cole to release him, Chris rolled to the side and jumped to his feet. Cole was gone and he looked around the small space and then caught sight of him reaching to grab his shoulder. Moving fast Chris turned and threw his arm out in a wide arch to avoid being grabbed.

Unexpectedly Cole was sent flying and crashed into the wall. Landing on the floor with plaster and dust on him, from the dent he left in the wall.

Chris looked up to the stairs as he heard footsteps coming down them and saw Jesse standing there with just his pants on. Hair soaking wet and a look of confusion on his face.

"What the hell Chris!"

Before Chris could answer he was grabbed by the back of his neck and held tightly in place.

"Never thought the one I didn't know would be the one to get the jump on me."

Cole said from behind Chris and the younger man tried to get away, flailing his arms, and attempting to kick the man behind him to no anvil.

"Let him go."

Chris stopped and looked up at Jesse who was silently seething while threatening his father.

Cole held the hand currently not keeping Chris hostage like a wild dog, out and motioned for Jesse to move closer. Jesse stepped up right in front of Cole and Chris and tugged Chris out of Cole's hold.

"What do you want?"

Cole held his hands up in surrender and tried his best to look innocent.

"Your cousin there was the one who attacked me."

Chris wretched out of Jesse's grip and got right up in Cole's face.

"You shimmered into the manor like some sort of threat what was I supposed to do?"

Cole didn't answer and looked into the defiant eyes of the young Halliwell.

"He has a point. If you didn't knock and he didn't let you in you cant just pop in out of thin air."

Jesse stated. Grabbing Chris by the shoulder and tugging him back. Cole stood up straighter and snorted.

"I did knock. He opened the door and closed it before I got a word out. So I figured he didn't know who I was. Then after attempting to explain myself he attacked me."

Jesse looked from his father to his cousin and sighed.

"Sounds like a Chris thing to do."

He let go of Chris after the shoulder he was holding relaxed from its tense and ready to attack tightness.

"Fine but I don't trust him. I don't trust that Leo guy either. Why the hell should these two show up _after _we get our powers?"

He stepped back to stand next to Jesse and glared at Cole.

"They've been missing from our lives for almost twenty years, and now they want to be in them. No. It just doesn't add up. And I know you and Wyatt might remember them as your dads but neither of them are anything to me."

Cole frowned at that. Chris had a point. He hadn't been able to be in his sons life for a very long time. Victor didn't want them being exposed to magic at such a young age. And really Cole understood. With him came the threat of demons, or whatever the hell else wanted his power. Its not like he couldn't handle anything that came his way, but he didn't want to endanger Jesse, and his cousins.

But Cole never knew Leo wasn't around either. He thought for sure the sensitive, over baring Whitelighter would have tried to make more of an effort. Seeing as two of the children Victor raised were his.

"At least let me explain myself."

He looked to his son and Jesse sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"We listened to Leo, I guess its only fair."

He opened his eyes, and those piercing brown eyes almost made Cole smile.

"Try anything and I sic Chris on you."

That made Cole laugh and Chris elbowed Jesse hard in the stomach. Making his older cousin bend over and grab at his wounded abdomen. Cole smirked.

"I think he would attack me anyway."

Jesse rubbed his stomach a bit, glaring half heartedly at Chris, knowing he should have seen it coming after that comment. Ignoring Jesse, Chris walked to the sunroom and sat in the same place as that afternoon. Cole shimmered in, and stood in front of the sofa. Earning a heated glare from Chris. Jesse walked in, a plain white shirt on, and the towel he had before gone. Jesse sat next to Chris and motioned for Cole to begin. Seeing as the older man was in a glaring contest with the fiery Chris he cleared his throat to get there attention.

"So wanna plead your case now Mr. Turner?"

Cole smiled.

"You're a lawyer aren't you?"

Jesse smirked and nodded.

"I was too."

Chris snickered.

"A demon and a lawyer, man what a combination."

Jesse couldn't help smiling a bit as he tried not to laugh along with Chris.

"Its how I met Phoebe."

He said her name like it was something precious and it made Jesse feel a bit better about listening to him. Jesse himself didn't remember much about his mom, but he remembered her smile, and kind hands. Comforting smells, humming songs to him, and telling him what a special little man he was.

"So why show up now?"

He asked once again, as Cole seemed to lose himself in thought as well.

"I heard about Victors death, and when I had checked on you three after it happened there were only two of you living here."

Jesse nodded.

"Chris moved to Florida shortly after grandpa passed. College and stuff. What does that have to do with anything?"

"For starters Victor didn't want me around when you three were younger. Without your powers or mothers and aunts he didn't want me bringing danger around. I tried once when you were seven or eight, but your grandfather told me to leave, and I had to listen. So after he died I knew your powers would reappear."

That picked at Chris curiosity.

"How did you know that?"

Cole was sort of shocked the angry young man would speak to him, but even ask him a question.

"He and your mothers bound your powers when the three of you were younger. Wyatt and Jesse had powers from the womb, and it was too dangerous to let them grow up with that kind of magic. It would have made them targets for all kinds of demons."

"So we've always had these powers?"

Jesse said as more of a question to himself than Cole.

"Yes. But like I said they bound your powers."

"Sucks."

Mumbled Chris who got a sharp elbow to his rib. Cole was kind of impressed that Chris didn't flinch, and then figured Jesse must not have hit him hard.

"Leo also said you knew more about my powers than he does."

Cole nodded.

"Then what am I?"

For a moment Cole frowned and then looked away.

"Half witch, half demon."

Chris felt Jesse flinch like he had been hit, but didn't comment on it. That was a lot of news to take on from just four simple words.

"Then you are a demon."

Jesse sneered, glaring heatedly at Cole, who looked back to his son with slightly sad eyes, but nodded nonetheless.

"You saw the Book then?"

"Oh yeah we saw it."

Chris said. Feeling kind of left out of the conversation.

"Balthazar."

"No. I am not Balthazar anymore, and haven't been for a long time now. Phoebe and her sisters vanquished that demon."

"Then what are you?"

Chris asked more than slightly confused now.

"It is a long story."

Cole said and from the look of pure exhaustion on his face neither man pushed him for answers.

"But you were when you and mom…"

Jesse trailed off, obviously disturbed by this idea. Chris pulled a face and looked at his cousin.

"Gross man just too much information there."

Cole was about to answer when white and blue orbs appeared next to him. Chris and Jesse stood up expecting it to be Leo. They were shocked when before the orbs even fully formed Cole was thrown across the room. Both of them stared in shock as the older man was sent flying. The orbs finally settling to form a woman both of them had only seen pictures of. She was grinning, her blue-green eyes dancing with amusement.

"Hello boys!"

She stated cheerfully. Jesse was the first to come out of his initial shock.

"Aunt Prue?"

Cole got to his feet and dusted himself off. He was going to comment on being tossed around when they all heard the front door slam closed. Looking around at the other occupants of the room, and from the faces of his son and nephew he knew Wyatt was home. Prue's smile widened as she got this fact too.

"WYATT!"

Chris yelled. Not really knowing what else to do but seriously start calling for his big brother. There was no way he and Jesse were going to handle this alone. Wyatt ran into the room, and skidded to a stop at the sight of the two new people in their home. He sighed and looked at Jesse and Chris with a look that was clearly meant to kill.

Both of them coward just a little from the wrath of Wyatt. He really wasn't the type of person you pissed off. Hard to do, insane to handle once done.

"Explain."

He demanded and Chris flinched back just a bit from his brother.

"Well you see its, um, and there was…damnit."

He breathed the last word knowing nothing he said would cool Wyatt's anger. Seeing his younger brother distressed, Wyatt turned his deathly glare to the two new comers. Then he realized who they were.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

Looking to Jesse for some kind of help his older sibling/cousin nodded.

"Oh yeah. Your dad, my dad, and our very long dead aunt, all in the same day. That's gotta be a record."

Wyatt ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. His piercing blue eyes landing on the two of them once again.

"What do you want?"

Prue frowned at this and stepped forward.

"Hey now I can understand you all hating Cole but come on I'm your aunt."

Wyatt gave her an annoyed look.

"Yeah. Our dead one."

He said waving his hand around in a very Chris like fashion.

"And you."

He said pointing at Cole.

"I know what you are and if you try anything I will stop you-"

He was cut off as a blue like wall popped out of nowhere and stood between the three young men and their guest.

"Whoa."

Said Prue. Shock and awe mixing in her voice as she looked at her confused nephews.

"Force field. Looks sturdy."

Cole commented and formed a low level fire ball. He threw it at the wall and it dissipated into nothing. He whistled impressed.

"Now that is better than when your mom was pregnant of you."

He commented. Prue glared at him but nodded in agreement. Then she turned soft eyes to Pipers oldest son, who was very much silently freaking out.

"Wyatt, honey. Its okay. I know its been a long day and you don't really know or trust us, but I have to talk to you guys its important."

Wyatt nodded. Calming himself down a bit and glancing over at Jesse and Chris. Chris stepped forward and knocked on the shield like wall.

"This is awesome."

He breathed and grinned ridiculously at Wyatt. Jesse laughed behind them and put a hand on Wyatt's shoulder.

"Yeah its cool. Now make it go away so we can get this over with and I can go to bed."

Wyatt gave Jesse a sheepish smile.

"I don't know how it got there, let alone how to make it go away."

Jesse shook his head and moved to stand next to Wyatt on the opposite side of Chris.

"Nice Wy you just trapped us in a blue bubble thingy and have no idea how to pop it. This day just keeps getting better and better."

Wyatt started to feel bad. He knew all three of them were pretty drained from everything that had happened so far that day. He had just wanted to protect his family. He knew Cole was a demon and wasn't sure if he could trust him or not. Being Jesse's dad had nothing to do with it.

"Yeah Wy its not like these two are much of a threat. I'm sure if they try something we can take 'em."

Wyatt chuckled at his younger brother and the force field disappeared.

"Sure cause we fight demons and the dead all the time Chris."

Prue stepped closer to the three of them and hugged Wyatt. He froze, shocked and confused.

"Um…"

He had no idea what to do in this situation.

"Sorry I just never got to see any of you before."

She pulled back and smiled at them sadly.

"I did kind of croak before any of you were even conceived."

"Ahhhh gross."

Chris moaned and walked over to the sofa and took back his original seat. A look of disgust on his face and he shook his head.

"That's sick lady, really sick."

Jesse nodded, and went to sit in one of the armchairs and regretted those extra few fights with Chris earlier. Wyatt had nothing on the shrimp, and he had to fight twice as hard.

"So why are you here Prue?"

Cole asked from where he stood. Prue moved away from Wyatt stood near Cole in the center of the younger men.

"I'm their Whitelighter."


	5. Another Step

_Encase you haven't noticed I went a few months/weeks/days without internet but all is good now since I got it. Yay! Hope you like this chapter. And some of the chapters might seem shorter but that's only cause I'll be updating sooner now, so they wont be as long as before. Now I'll leave you to enjoy the story and shut up. _

There was no sound in the whole house after these words were spoken. Everyone, and everything in the room seemed to come to a stand still, simultaneously. It was Cole who finally broke the dead silence of the world.

"So this means your not dead anymore."

Prue just rolled her eyes, and resisted the urge to fling her ex-brother in-law across the room again. Phoebe did tell her to go easy on the immortal/demon freak that was Cole Turner.

"No, and yes. In a way I am alive, I mean a Darklighter could kill me, and then I'm not sure what would happen to me."

She looked off into the distance, a thoughtful gaze on her face. She shook off her wonderings, when her oldest nephew cleared his throat.

"What are you going to be doing as our Whitelighter Aunt Prue?"

He questioned. There was something about him that made her think of Phoebe, when her little sister went back to college, and was sort of serious, with a hint of rebelliousness. It made her smile slightly to notice this resemblance.

"Well according to the Elders, a.k.a bastards in robes, I'm supposed to guide you, and help you with your Wiccan Ways."

"Right."

Chris said with no lack of his great ability to speak sarcasm. Prue pointed her finger at him and he didn't even blink.

"Hey, I said that's what I was supposed to be. I'm here to help you guys, and if that means I have to teach you day and night all the things we learned, I will. Do you get it?"

Chris held his hands up in mock surrender.

"I was just saying. I mean what kind of crazy people send a dead relative to teach their nephews how to fight evil?"

Cole smirked.

"The Elders."

Prue glared at him when she realized they had said that at the same time. He caught her eyes and turned to look at Prue head on. She hadn't aged since she died, and Cole guessed he couldn't really say much about that since neither had he.

"The Elders wanted me to recruit you too Cole. I told them to stick it, and now I don't have a choice since you're here now."

Prue said it like it was all Cole's fault the Elders wanted him to help teach the boys how to protect themselves. No one, and nothing wanted what happened to the sisters to happen to these three. They were the last Halliwell's and all three had the potential to be incredibly powerful.

"I was going to offer my skills to help them before you flung me across the room so nicely with your entrance."

Prue grinned childishly at him, and Jesse had just about had enough. It was late, he had work, and this was already way too much information for him to deal with at once. Only before he could say anything about it Wyatt beat him to the punch.

"Well you two can catch up. I seriously need to sleep till next week, and not move ever again. Call me when you people, things, you know what I mean, call when you need me, or can actually help."

Jesse couldn't agree any less with what Wyatt had said.

"That counts for me too."

Grumbled Jesse. He walked up the stairs, and they all listened as his door was shut, and Wyatt soon followed to his room.

Chris just stood there looking at the places his brothers had stood. Prue and Cole looking at the young man expectantly. He turned slowly to face the both of them, when he felt their piercing gazes. Feeling a little more than threatened he glared back slightly. Prue caught this first and smiled at him.

"So Chris how old are you?"

"20."

Cole was obviously trying not to laugh at Prue for not knowing that.

"Shut up Cole. I was dead, what's your excuse?"

"Your father."

Was his short reply to her harsh words. He seemed unaffected at being called an absent father. Then he waved his hand at Chris and looked at Prue.

"Besides Phoebe had kicked me away long before this one was even born."

"This one's name is Chris, Cole. Learn it if you want to be anywhere near my brothers and I."

With that Chris disappeared in an angry swirl of blue and white lights. Orbing right out of his own sunroom. He reappeared in the kitchen. The other two being reassured by his very loud remark of.

"God damnit!"

Through out the whole manor.

He started stomping up the stairs, mumbling about retarded powers, and how much more difficult life just got for him. Prue was having something that could only be called a giggle fit at her nephews uncontrollable powers.

"Oh that one is going to need a lot of training. He has anger issues."

She sing songed the last sentence. Cole gave her a look that had 'really' written all over it. She glared at him, right back to where she was with Cole. Slightly hating the man for what he has done, or did to Phoebe.

"I seem to remember a certain other witch who had issues with anger."

Prue telekinetically shoved Cole, and orbed back to her sisters in the Heavens. She knew she had a temper. Prue just didn't want Cole to be the one to point it out. That Chris was just like her, and sadly she could see why her sisters were so worried. They were powerful. Just from the few things she had seen so far.

Cole had been left behind at the manor. Standing alone with his memories of the happy times he and Phoebe shared there. It was just like yesterday to him, even if it was much, much longer. Shutting those stray emotions out, Cole focused on what he had planned on when getting back into the boys life. Keeping them alive.

There was a pressure following them, to be just as amazing as their aunts, and mothers. It didn't help that he and Leo weren't on the normal spectrum either.

Sighing he shimmered back to his penthouse. Tomorrow he would start training them. While they were decent at hand to hand from what he saw earlier that evening none of them were where they needed to be. Especially with their powers now added to the playing field.

If anything he could enlist Chris to beat the other two until they got better. Cause Cole was ashamed his son couldn't beat someone who was half Elder. Though he had to admit he did like the spark Chris had. Now Wyatt he was the one Cole wanted to keep an eye on. Being Twice Blessed wasn't always a blessing so to say. It could be a horrible, corrupting curse. One Jesse could follow after just as fast with his demon side being possibly more powerful than the witch he was supposed to be.

As Cole went about resetting up his human life he prayed to anything listening that nothing happened to these boys.

The next morning went a little like this in the Halliwell manor.

Wyatt woke up. Got ready for work, realized he got fired/quit, then sat in the kitchen brooding until Jesse woke up. He came clambering down the stairs in a similar fashion to how he had the day before. Nearly stuttered in his steps as he paused to access his cousin. There was no sign of physical injury, so he assumed it had to do with being jobless. Sighing he put his briefcase down and sat next to Wyatt.

"So?"

He asked. Putting as much meaning in the one syllable word he could. They both knew that 'So?' was asking more than just that. It asked in the reality of the two of them-

"Are you okay?" "Do you need anything?" "Is there something I can do?" "Who do I have to beat?" "What's the matter?" and this is just a few. The list goes on, and Wyatt smiled at the many questions his cousin had just asked him with one word.

"Just pissed off about the job. I was making decent money, and now we're going to have to struggle on with your paycheck."

"I make enough for now. Just chill out."

He patted Wyatt on the shoulder and stood up. Looking at his watch he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I really have to go. I'll stop by for lunch or something later."

Wyatt didn't even look up from his coffee as he waved to his departing cousin. The sound of orbing startled him to jump to his feet and face the appearing person. Once Prue materialized he calmed down a bit.

"Aunt Prue what are you doing here so early?"

Prue grinned cheekily at her nephew. Hands on hips, eyes shining, hair braided behind her she knew there was nothing better than being the one to tell Wyatt this.

"I found you and your brother Chris a job each."

"Actually I found Chris a job."

Cole shimmered in next to the aunt turned Whitelighter, and nodded in greeting to his nephew.

"Whatever."

Prue remarked waving her hand absently at the immortal.

"And what would these jobs be?"

Chris asked walking into the kitchen at that moment.

"Ah good morning Chris. I was just telling your brother here, before being interrupted so rudely by Cole."

She sent an extra dirty look his way just for good measures.

"There are jobs for you guys."

"Sweet. Now mind elaborating for us?"

"Well as I had said I found a job for you Chris."

Chris couldn't help but be suspicious of anything the older man might mention as a job for himself.

"You went to school for business management did you not?"

Chris nodded. Cole smiled and handed over a piece of paper he had been holding that none of them but Prue had seen. Chris took it cautiously and read it over.

"Wyatt."

He called. Even though his older brother was right next to him, Chris reached up and tugged his sleeve like a child. Excitement obvious on his face.

"What?"

Wyatt leaned over his brothers shoulder and read the document as well, but out loud.

"In this Will I give my house to my father, until one of my sons is old enough to take it. I leave my club P3 to my youngest Christopher Perry Halliwell. Also to my oldest son, Wyatt Mathew Halliwell I leave this key."

Confused Wyatt looked at Cole who held out the said key.

"It opens the door to what has always been rightfully his, and I hope he will use it well. Signed Piper Wyatt Halliwell."

Chris was practically jumping with joy at this point.

"So this club P3 its mine?"

Cole nodded.

"That's what it says."

"Nice. Where is it?"

Prue was about to speak up when Cole beat her to it.

"I'll show you and Jesse later, when he gets off of work."

Chris nodded, seeing nothing wrong with going with Jesse to inspect his new club.

"You said you had a job for me too. But this is just a key, and I don't even know what it leads to."

Prue smiled kindly at her nephew.

"A storage room. That's what the key leads to."

Wyatt sighed.

"Oh a storage room, must be something amazing."

Chris wasn't the only one who could speak sarcasm, Wyatt came in a close second when using the art of it.

"But I wasn't kidding about the job. There's this restaurant that just opened up close to China Town that's looking for a Cook. I thought you might want to take a look."

Wyatt smiled for real this time.

"Thanks aunt Prue."

Jesse was currently cursing any of his magical relatives and ancestors. The fire had done more damage than he had thought it would. The fire had started in his office, and then he had taken off. Making him seem suspicious and guilty of starting it. Plus the stupid secretary, desk lady, whatever the hell she was told them she saw it start.

So at this moment he was walking the row of shame to the bosses office. Not a happy moment to live through. As he approached the door one of his office mates. Richard, he thinks the guys name is. They were what you would call almost friends. Nice enough to each other to warn the other when something was up, but not close enough to hang out after work together.

"Jesse."

Jesse stopped and was kind of glad for the distraction.

"I heard the fire started in your office yesterday. And then no one could find you, there were a lot of people worried you had gotten caught in it. But I wanted to tell you there's a new-"

"New boss."

Slowly Jesse turned to see a face that was becoming more than too familiar to him since yesterday.

"Cole."

"Jesse that's Mr. Turner here at work."

Jesse almost laughed at this, in fact he had to fight down the small laughter that bubbled up uncontrollably. Jesse didn't miss the puzzled look on his almost friends face at the familarness they were showing.

"You know each other."

"Yes."

"No."

Cole and Jesse spoke at the same time.

"So which one is it?"

Knowing he would be found out soon or later he decided to just grit his teeth and deal with it.

"He's my father."

Richard looks shocked, then looks from Cole back to Jesse. Catching all the resemblances he had missed when just glancing at the older man. They had the same noses, and hair color, Jesse was about the same height as Cole. The only real difference was skin color, and Jesse's brown eyes.

"Wow."

Was all he said, patting Jesse on the shoulder and walking away back to his case he was working. Leaving Jesse alone with his 'father'. He cringed at the thought of ever calling Cole that.

"Come on we have to talk."

Jesse didn't argue as he followed his father into the office. He sat in the soft leather seat across from the desk. Cole sitting in the fancy office chair in front of him.

"So did you kill my other boss dad?"

He bit the word out cruelly, and thought Wyatt would have been mad with him using such harsh tones.

"No one. I bought it. Simply because I needed a mortal job as a cover. And this firm used to be mine to begin with."

Cole's smile crept across his face as the shock registered on his sons.

"Are you serious?"'

"Yes. I set it up as a cover back then to hide the fact that I was the Source from your mother. Didn't work so well since your aunt Paige found out anyway. But that's a story for another time."

Jesse stood up, and headed out of the office.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

Cole shook his head.

"That wouldn't look good. Your new office is down the hall, I had the new secretary leave a few cases I want you to go over for later. Take on the one you think suits you best and get back to me."

Jesse was kind of stunned his dad was actually taking this seriously. He had just bought a company for the sheer purpose of having one. And he wanted Jesse to continue on as normally as possible.

"I don't think either of us need any unwanted attention drawn to us. Your brothers don't need that and neither do you. So for now go on as you have been. The only difference is no more mindless paperwork and more cases. Think you can handle that?"

Jesse looked over his shoulder and smirked in a way Cole remembered Phoebe doing countless times.

"You don't know me at all."

With that he left. Cole sat there silently stunned, before he began to laugh. His son was definitely his mothers child.


	6. Jesse Turner Halliwell

_So the next three chapters this one included, are going to be about the life and views of one of the brothers. Starting with Jesse, then Wyatt, and lastly Chris. Just kind of a inside look at each of their heads, and lives now that they are learning their powers and whatnot. So lets get this show on the road shall we. First up my very own creation Jesse Turner. _

Jesse knew office life now was going to be interesting from now on. At least he didn't have to put up with doing nothing but paperwork. He could finally prove himself as the lawyer he knew he was.

Down side, he thought to himself was that his dad, Cole, now owned the firm. Yeah not what he wanted at all. He just wanted his stuck up the ass boss to give him a break and get over whatever issues he had with him.

For what felt like the millionth time that day Jesse sighed. In just two days he felt ancient being a, whatever he was now was harder than it seemed. Or at least came with way more complications than he thought it would. It felt like just yesterday he was chilling with Wyatt in the dinning room, doing nothing at all.

Or being a kid and being able to do anything his younger brothers asked of him. Being their hero, and only second best to grandpa.

_Jesse remembered being ten with a little five year old Chris trailing behind him, because Wyatt was away at summer camp. _

"_Jesse?" _

_Chris asked from behind him. Jesse looked over his shoulder. Tired of the small child following him. He wanted Wyatt back. Wyatt was more fun, since they could fight, and play tag. Chris was too small to play anything, and didn't know how to either. _

"_What Chris?"_

"_The kids at school said I couldn't play with them cause I don't gots a mommy. What's a mommy?"_

_Jesse froze. In all the years since their mothers had passed away none of them, not even grandpa talked about them. Jesse and Wyatt never said anything to each other, but both of them sort of remembered their moms. But Chris was a baby. Even more baby than he was now, when it happened. _

_How was Jesse supposed to reply to this kind of question. This was a Wyatt thing, not a Jesse thing. If Chris had asked him a question about sports, or anything but dealing with feelings. _

"_Jesseeee!"_

_Grandpa chose that moment to walk into the room, and looked at his distressed grandchild and his younger one whining._

"_What's wrong guys?"_

_He asked. Kneeling down to their level, and Jesse couldn't help but think about being that tall some day. _

"_Chris was just asking me about-"_

"_Grandpa your super smart right?"_

_Jesse stayed quiet as Chris moved on from him to ask their grandfather. _

"_Oh yeah super smart, maybe even more so."_

_Chris giggled in his childish way, and Jesse almost smiled with him._

"_Then you know what a mommy is right?"_

_Grandpa wasn't smiling anymore, and put a large hand on Chris's tiny shoulder. Sending Jesse an apologetic look. _

"_Do you want to leave the room Jesse?"_

_Jesse looked down at his dirty sneakers and shook his head no. Cause he was a big boy, and could handle this. And if Chris started crying Wyatt would know. He just always knew, and would blame it on Jesse. Jesse didn't like to fight like that with Wyatt, just for play. _

"_Okay big guy."_

That was the only time Jesse could remember being helpless to one of his brothers. Since then he vowed to never freeze up when asked a question. To always have some kind of answer, or help them in some way.

"Jesse."

Jolting out of his memories Jesse looked up to see Richard his sort of friend standing there. Also the windows next to his desk showed a dark sky, with the city lights of San Francisco shinning as the only light in his office. Looking back to Richard he smiled pathetically.

"Yeah man you've been here all day. I just came back cause I forgot something. But I left like three hours ago. What were you doing?"

Jesse ran a hand through his hair once again. It was a nervous habit of his and he was starting to realize it.

"Trailing down Memory Lane."

"Dad freaking you out?"

"Kind of."

Jesse got up from his seat, and was suddenly aware of how long he must have been sitting there. If the slightly painful pull of muscles was any tell to it.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, later."

With that Richard left. Jesse gathered what was left of his work, and headed out of the office. As he stood in the elevator waiting for it to reach his floor, he realized something. He was going up in floors instead of down. Confused and thinking he must have been way more out of it than he had thought. To hit a floor that was higher than his and wasn't even going down for one thing was something people didn't always screw up on. When it reached the penthouse, as the lit up buttons told him, the doors opened.

"Hey Jesse."

Chris said from a sofa not far from where Jesse stepped out of the elevator.

"Chris what the hell are you doing here? What am I doing here?"

"Cole wants to show us something. This is his place. We've been waiting for you to get off of work for hours now. And I'm bored out of my mind."

"Stop."

Jesse said. He couldn't handle Chris's information spew all over the place, after a day like his. Chris knew when to be quiet and this was one of those moments. He went back to staring at the ceiling as Cole made his appearance.

"How was your day Jesse?"

"Don't."

Chris snicker.

"He's been dumbed down to single word retorts."

"Not now Chris."

"Fine."

Chris got up and wandered to what Jesse guessed was the kitchen. He knew Chris was just bored. Who knew how long he had been forced to stay in one place. And when Chris got bored he got sarcastic. Jesse was still waiting for the day Chris grew up, and was counting the days.

"Why am I here Cole?"

"Like Chris said I have something to show you two. Well more Chris than you, but I still wanted to spend time with you Jesse."

"Don't do that. Just stop already."

Cole knew what Jesse was saying but decided to play dumb.

"Don't do what?"

"Be my dad. You aren't, not anymore."

Jesse saw the hurt pass over Cole's face, and almost felt guilty. But when his mom died Cole left, and only tried to come back once. Now he's trying to be all father-son like and it was pissing Jesse off.

"Fine I wont be your father. But I do want us to get along. I'm the only person who can help you control all of your powers. Because like it or not, you will have demon powers, they will show up. And what they do to you is never a good thing."

"I don't want them anyway Cole. Can't we strip, or whatever it was you called it like before? Can't we get rid of them?"

Cole looked solemnly at his son. The once small child, who would follow Phoebe around, and smile at him when he was invisible to everyone but his son. Now he was a man. As tall as Cole, and with Phoebe's sharp tongue that hurt more than any potion she ever threw at him.

"No. Not this time. Now the Underworld knows about you and your brothers, demons, and worse will start to come after you. Weather you have powers or not anymore wont matter. Because they know that those powers are somewhere inside you."

Jesse felt like a child. He wanted to pout, and stomp his feet, yell at his dad for making his life miserable. But that wasn't who Jesse was. So he sucked in a deep breath of air, and let it all out in one rush. Calming down the best he could. The emotions he let go of proceeded in setting the innocent coffee table he was looking at to burst into flames.

"Damn!"

He yelled, which only made the flames grow.

"Stop! Stop."

Jesse tried to shout, and will the flames away, but his nervousness only made them worse. Cole sighed. It wasn't that big of a deal. His powers took him a while to control too. But he had his since birth. The only real problem was that Jesse didn't grow up with his.

"Calm down. Its all tired to your emotions, so getting more worked up isn't going to work."

Jesse glared, and the flames grew closer to Cole. As if redirecting themselves to injure the object of Jesse's hate.

Cole decided he had let the pesky flames go on for long enough. With a simple wave of his hands they were decrepitated. Not even leaving scorch marks on the things they did burn.

"With some practice this wont happen anymore."

Jesse could only stare in repressed awe at the place the flames had been.

"Eventually though if you don't learn how to control your powers you will hurt someone, and sadly you might like it. So listen to me when I tell you, like it or not you need me right now Jesse."

Jesse for the first time in years felt helpless. Like the day Chris had asked him what a mommy was. He couldn't risk injuring someone, or worse one of his brothers. So he nodded.

"Okay. Fine. When can we start?"

Cole tried not to smile, but he ended up doing it anyway.

"Tomorrow. I'll give you the day off. You, Wyatt, and Chris will start first with physical training."

"That doesn't sound pleasant."

Chris remarked as he walked back into the room; a bag of potato chips in his hand.

"It wont be."

Cole said it with a smile, and Jesse knew this was just the beginning. His dad seemed to like arguing with Chris, and Chris was all too willing to participate in a fight. Verbal or non, Jesse figured it didn't matter as long as they didn't kill each other.

"So what was it you wanted to show us?"

He asked. Interrupting what was turning into a heated argument about combat styles that were useful in all situations.

"P3."

Chris said, and Jesse couldn't help but look dumbfounded at his brother/cousin.

_Kind of short I know. But I wont have homework for this week really with PSAT's and all so I should have at least two more chapters up before Friday if not more. _


	7. Wyatt Mathew Halliwell

_Yes I know he wasn't there in the last one really, but this one is all about him. Wyatt is one of my fav's from the show, well the good one at least. So I hope I do a good job of portraying him to you in a similar fashion. And I promise something interesting will happen this time. ;p_

Wyatt was giddy, something he was too manly to admit. But he really felt that way at the moment. He had another shot at working. Wyatt couldn't just sit around at home. He would go crazy.

So as he sat in his car. Driving to the restaurant Prue had given him the address to he couldn't help but let his excited thoughts wander.

He thought about what he could be doing now if he had stayed in med school. And before anyone trips out. Yeah he went there. He was all set up, full ride and everything. But something didn't feel right about it. Weather it was the crazy school he was cramming into his brain, or the lack of sanity it caused he wasn't sure. But after two years of it he transferred to culinary arts and never went back. Within three years he had a degree, and jobs lined up.

Only now the one place he had been working decided he was fired, and then there was the whole argument.

Needless to say, its been awhile since he was job hunting.

Then there was the key. The key that opened a storage room downtown, that held something of his in it. Only truthfully he was a bit afraid to find out what it was. Grandpa had always told them they were destined for greatness. And back then he thought he was being supportive and well grandpa like. But now he knows gramps knew all those years that when he died their powers would come back.

He knew that they, like their mothers would end up being magical. That as aunt Prue had put it, they would save lives. Innocents. Only Cole was more concerned with them being attacked, then saving people.

It was hard to decide which side he was more for. Cause sure he wanted to help people. But he wanted to live to be old and grey too. And from what he has gathered the last Halliwell to achieve that was his great grandmother. Penny Halliwell also ended up dying of heart problems. So he really was starting to get a bit worried.

Lost in thought, Wyatt almost missed his turn. Turning on his blinker as he crossed two lanes to the exit. Listening to the honk and blares of horns that followed. Jesse would have killed him.

Turning on the radio, Wyatt focused back to where he was going. He had looked up the directions, but he still had to keep his eyes open to find the place.

Once located Wyatt steered his car in that direction, and thanked his luck that there was a parking spot open right in front of the place.

"Nice."

He said out loud. Just for the sake of saying something. Taking a deep breath he prepared himself to walk in there, and try to get a job.

Ten minutes later and Wyatt was thinking, what the hell am I doing here?

The whole room was full of top class chefs. French ones, Italian ones, guys that just plain looked professional. Wyatt wanted to run out of there with his tail between his legs. But that old Halliwell Will got the better of him.

The guys around him might have been better trained, but it didn't mean they were better chefs. What was it Leo, and Cole had called him again? Oh yeah, he was Wyatt Halliwell the Twice Blessed. He could do anything, right? Right.

Wyatt inwardly cringed at his own lame pep talk. It wasn't helping very much. Grandpa and Jesse did pep talks, he was more of a ask one of them what to do sort of person. Or you know Chris. His younger brother had a huge brain, that everyone seemed to want to pick at, but only Jesse and he had access to.

"Are you ready?"

It was a feminine voice, and Wyatt almost jumped out of his skin when it was said right next to him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a short red head, with pale skin, and green eyes.

"Um…maybe."

He mumbled. Smiling charmingly at the pretty woman. Sure he was dating Anna but he liked to know he was still sort of good at making girls want him.

"Don't worry I'm sure you wont lose to these guys."

"Oh."

His smiled widened as he talked with the woman.

"And why is that?"

"Cause your going to lose to me."

She said it in a happy go lucky voice. Making Wyatt laugh, nervously, but a real laugh.

"We'll see."

Their banter was cut short when a older looking man wakened into the room. He was dressed in customary chefs clothes, white over coat, black pants. Wyatt was expecting him to pull out one of those chef hats to wear at any moment.

"Alright now everyone line up."

He barked at them. Immediately they lined up, and looked straight ahead.

"Now names. Starting with you."

He pointed to the small red headed woman who had been talking with Wyatt.

"Sarah Sanders."

"Where did you study?"

"Le Cordon Bleu, in France."

The Chef hummed, nodded, wrote something down, and then turned to Wyatt.

"Name."

It wasn't a question it was an order and Wyatt took it for what it was.

"Wyatt Halliwell."

"School."

Wyatt felt the lump in his throat. He had gone to the San Francisco college there in town. He had basic training, and yeah he knew he was a good chef, but truthfully he had never had any real formal training.

"San Francisco College."

He said it lowly, but with his head up, and eyes forward. Never looking at chef or anyone near him. Even as he heard the buzz of conversation start around him.

The chef moved on and down the line, never commenting on Wyatt's schooling even as the others named high class places, Wyatt could only dream about going to. Every time they would name one he would inwardly cringe at what he had so truthfully said about his own schooling.

"Now that I have all your names I will set up private interviews, and skill testing. You are to make one three course meal, and provide a resume."

After all of them were given those things and Wyatt was silently dredging his interview. All he could think was 'What was Prue thinking?' and 'This is never going to work out.'

"Hey."

Wyatt looked around, and then saw Sarah standing there. Smiling at him, Wyatt noticed her shining white teeth. Thinking on them there was a moment when those teeth looked almost black, and her lips a rotting purplish red.

He freaked out. Blinking rapidly, and even jumping away from her in his shock. Sarah frowned at him, and Wyatt had to remember to calm down or that blue shield would pop up again.

"What's wrong? Do I have something in my teeth?"

She got a worried look on her face, and Wyatt saw her lips move with her tongue over her teeth.

"No. I'm sorry, I'm just a bit jumpy. I have to go my girl friend is waiting for me."

"Oh you have a girl friend?"

Wyatt paused and couldn't help the goofy smile he knew was all over his face.

"Yeah."

If Chris was there he would be laughing his ass off and Wyatt knew it. Jesse had said on more than one occasion that he was whipped. And he knew Chris would agree. If they weren't already saying it behind his back.

"Then I guess I'll see you around."

"For sure. Later."

As he walked away Wyatt couldn't help but think 'what was wrong with him?'

"Time to go home."

He said out loud and that's what he did. Only not the way he wanted to. As he said the words there was a nauseating pull in his stomach and he was consumed by blue and white lights.

"Damn!"

He shouted as he dissipated into the orb, and traveled back to the manor. Never noticing the glowing green eyes boring into the place he had been.

Upon arriving in his room there was a knock on the front door. The sound resonated throughout the house, and Wyatt rushed out of his room and down the stairs. When he got to the door, all he could tell was that the person on the other side was a man, with dark hair. Confused but knowing he had to open it, Wyatt caught his breath and opened the door.

He smiled widely at the man standing there.

It was Uncle Henry.

"Uncle Henry! How long has it been? Oh wow its great to see you again."

Wyatt hugged his uncle, and pulled back to let him in.

"Yeah I whish I could tell you I was just visiting but kid something's up and I just wanted to check on you guys. Make sure you were okay."

Wyatt's heart dropped. He didn't know if Uncle Henry knew about them being magical, he didn't know if he knew about Aunt Paige being a witch. Wyatt was really hoping Henry was just shaken after a case and wanted to make sure what was left of his family was okay.

"Where's Jesse? Work?"

Wyatt nodded, as he headed to the kitchen. It was nearly one already and Henry was probably on his lunch break. Wyatt opened the fridge and pulled out left over lasagna, holding it up to his uncle who nodded.

"Yeah you know him, work, work, work. Oh yeah Chris is back. He moved in two days ago."

"That was sudden."

Wyatt smiled sheepishly at his uncle.

"Not really. I just didn't want to risk you telling Jesse and then you know, they don't always see eye to eye."

"Ah. Well thanks a lot Wy for trusting me."

Wyatt laughed as he pulled the reheated food out and served it to Henry. They were silent while Henry dug into his food. He smiled almost sadly and looked up at Wyatt.

"Your cooking is as good as your moms Wy. She'd be proud."

Wyatt felt that all too familiar twang of bitter sweetness every time someone said that. Weather it be uncle Henry or Grandpa, the feeling was always the same. It was a mix of over joy and something bordering depression at the memory of his mothers cooking. Because he really couldn't remember it anymore.

At times he wondered if they did remember it, or were just trying to be nice. He never said anything about it though. It felt like he would be insulting not only his mother but the people who had known her.

"Thanks."

It was his standard reply. He sat down next to Uncle Henry, and they caught up for a little bit. Henry told him about some cases he was working, while Wyatt told him about Chris being back and how that happened.

"Man that kid I swear. If Victor was alive he would have had a heart attack at some of the trouble that boy gets into."

Wyatt laughed.

"Yeah he used to blow his top over it every time."

"I had heard your aunt Phoebe was a riot as a teen so I thought maybe Jesse, but no it just had to be Chris didn't it?"

They laughed, that is until the tell tale sound of orbing was heard a little ways behind Wyatt.

The young man froze. All laughter gone as his father rematerialized right there in the kitchen. With Uncle Henry sitting right next to him.

"Leo!"

Henry half yelled, half chocked on nothing.

"Hi Henry."

"Hi?"

Is all Wyatt can say as the two of them acted like Leo appearing out of nowhere wasn't a big deal. No Henry looked more shocked to see the man then how he got there.

"You know."

Henry asked looking almost sadly at his nephew.

"What do you mean I know? Do you know what I know?"

Henry just looked away.

"You do know. You've known this whole time haven't you Uncle Henry?"

"He was married to Paige Wyatt. Its only reasonable that she told him."

"Okay so everyone knew but the three of us that this was going to happen to."

Wyatt said in a borderline outraged voice.

Both older men wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Thanks a lot guys. You decided us being ignorant and vulnerable for our whole lives was best, but now we have to learn how to control these, as you had put it, uncontrollable for the most part, powers."

"We thought after the girls died it was for the best. And I was always watching."

Henry glared at the Elder.

"Leo I'm still pissed you chose them over your boys. So you have no right to say you had anything to do with protecting or raising these boys."

Leo looked like Henry had just shot him a few times in the chest.

"We both know Victor took care of yours and Cole's children when it should have been you."

Wyatt didn't know if either of them at this point remembered he was in the room.

"You know Victor didn't want me let alone Cole near any of them. He was afraid we would attract all those bad things to them, and I agreed with him. No matter how much I didn't like leaving my boys."

He looked Henry right in the eye, and got this look on his face that reminded Wyatt of Chris for a moment. That pure determined look, that said I made up my mind and its set in stone.

"But it was for the best, and Victor raised them well. All three have grown to be great adults. Better than any magical life would have given them."

Henry looked like he was gearing up to chew Leo out some more, when Wyatt started to feel torn. He didn't know what side to take. He loved Uncle Henry, he was the cool uncle he went to when he didn't agree with grandpa. But he also wanted to know his dad, and kind of understood why he did what he did, why he left.

"Stop."

He said. Only his voice boomed in a dangerous way, and both older men were sent flying by some kind of insane shockwave of power that radiated from Wyatt.

Leo smashed into the edge of the island, and Henry was sent into a wall. Leaving both places damaged, and both men injured.

Leo was the first to struggle to his feet, and he looked at his shocked son with a nervous face.

"Wyatt?"

He asked.

Wyatt couldn't help but notice it sounded like Leo was talking to a wild animal. Trying to clam them down before they tore off his head.

"What?"

He asked hesitantly, looking over to his still motionless uncle.

Leo followed his line of sight, and walked, or limped over to the other man. Kneeling down on his knees with some effort. He saw the gash on his forehead and winced. He knew those hurt bad.

"Is he okay?"

Wyatt asked.

He hadn't meant for that to happen. Wyatt just didn't want his family fighting with each other.

"He'll be fine."

Leo started to heal him. The golden glow from his hands making Wyatt more curious then worried. He watched as the wound literally magical disappeared.

"Does that work on stains?"

He asked. Leo laughed at him and shook his head.

"No Wyatt. But you will be able to do this. Before you were born you would heal your mom, and it was sweet. But also a show of incredible power. I know it wont be long now till you can heal again."

Henry stirred from his place on the floor. He sat up slowly, shrugging off the hand Leo offered, and looked up at a still slightly worried Wyatt.

"Are you okay?"

Wyatt asked him. Henry just smiled and rubbed the place that had been cut.

"Seems like I'm fine now. That was something kid I'll give you that."

Wyatt smiled goofy and child like at him.

"Just don't pull it on me again."

Wyatt nodded.

"Sure. I'll try Uncle Henry."

Henry laughed, and dragged himself to his feet.

"Guess that's better than nothing."

He looked down at his watch and sighed.

"I have to get going. To tell you the truth I heard Cole bought back his old firm and was afraid he would try something."

"They already know about Cole."

Henry nodded.

"Thought as much. I'll stop by again later kid. Tell your brothers to see me sometime its been ages."

"Yeah I will. Bye Uncle Henry."

Henry waved as he headed out the door.

"Its nice to know you boys had a good role model growing up."

Leo said next to him. Wyatt nodded.

"The best. He was always bailing us out of trouble, and bringing Chris back from wherever it was he would wind up."

Leo laughed.

"He is a bit out of hand isn't he."

Wyatt gave his father glance and snorted.

"You have no idea dad."

Leo would never tell him, but he wasn't just smiling over talking about Chris or things he missed. No the main reason he was smiling was because his oldest son had called him dad. Not Leo, but dad.

It made him feel alive again.

_Sorry if there are a lot of errors I was a bit rushed. I have a major paper to finish and I had this done yesterday just forgot to post it. So Then next one might come out tomorrow but maybe Sunday. _


	8. Christopher Perry Halliwell

_Here is my ultimate favorite character in all Charmed history. Chris Perry Halliwell! Now I know he seems a bit like a moody teenager, but remember he hasn't lived through any of the hardships the other Chris did. And I promise throughout the story he matures. _

_To: Charmed Prince of Darkness- Thank you for loving my character so much! I hope you continue to read more about him. There's a little of him and Wyatt in this chapter so enjoy my lovely reader!_

Chris felt like he was invading Jesse's time with his dad. Sure he liked Cole sort of, at least he had tried to come back for Jesse. And the guy could probably teach him how to fight better too.

But now with Jesse there Chris felt more third wheel-y than any date he had ever tagged along to. As the three of them headed to the elevator the doors dinged and opened. Wyatt and Leo stood there. Wyatt grinned at Jesse and Chris, giving Cole a pointed glare.

He obviously didn't trust the ex Source still, but Chris was still on the fence about it himself. He didn't trust Leo too much either though. Which seemed to be the opposite for Wyatt. They seemed very buddy, buddy to him.

This made Chris frown a bit. He couldn't put his finger on why he didn't like Leo. The man was supposed to be his father, right?

Shaking his head to rid himself of the ominous thoughts he tuned back into what the others were talking about.

"So I had to ask dad here to orb us back to my car."

Chris laughed.

"So Jesse and I aren't the only ones who accidentally pop in and out of places."

"Shut up Chris. I only did it once."

Chris grinned at Jesse.

"Once is enough for me to pick on."

Jesse tried really hard not to smile at Chris's antics but it had been so long since he and Chris were just picking at each other and not really fighting. Chris knew because he saw the small smile work its way up to a real one.

He knew the reason he and Jesse didn't get along as well as he and Wyatt did was because of Wyatt.

Not to say that Wyatt was the cause. It was just they both used Wyatt as a crutch and if Chris was being true with himself a part of him wanted his big brother to just himself.

Chris sighed inwardly at how childish that all sounded.

"Does this mean you all want to see P3 with Chris?"

Cole asked.

"I wanted to I just didn't know how long that job interview was going to go. So when I got out I planned to meet up with you guys here. Then I orbed away from my car, and Uncle Henry came over, and dad. It took longer to get here than I thought."

Chris smiled, and walked to Wyatt and Leo. He patted Wyatt on the shoulder.

"Now we both get to see what mom left behind for us."

"For you."

Wyatt said.

"Yeah. She gave a key to Wyatt and said it had something of his in it."

Jesse said stepping up to stand in a kind of circle with his brothers.

"Oh yeah."

Chris said.

"Where's the key?"

He asked looking at Wyatt.

"Right here. I haven't put it down since I got it."

Wyatt pulled the key out and put it back into his inside jacket pocket.

"When are you going to use it Wy?"

"I don't know."

Wyatt got this sad look, somewhere between confusion and want.

"Well its your key man, what ever door it opens gotta be good if mom left it for you."

Chris saw the look shared between Leo and Cole. Jesse and Wyatt were talking more about the key so neither of them noticed. That one look was all it took for Chris to know that he definitely couldn't trust these older men. Not when they were passing secret looks, talking in each others minds for all he knew.

They did both show up at the same time. Right after all of them got their powers. Chris ran a hand through his hair, and held back a sigh. Making sure his eyes were sharp, and aware of what Cole and Leo did or said.

"Are we going to see the club or not?"

Cole asked. Sounding exasperated at the stalling conversation the three of them were having.

"Right. Lets go."

Without any warning Leo put a hand on each of his sons shoulders, and Cole did the same to Jesse. Both chose to travel to the club via magic.

When their feet hit solid ground again, all three younger men stumbled a bit. None of them used to such sudden transportation.

Chris after having a small freak out over not knowing where he was calmed down after he looked around. The room was large and open, a dusty bar in the middle, and stage against the far wall. Stairs leading up that were covered in webs, and all Chris could think was that everything was perfect.

He didn't even notice the smile working its way across his face until Jesse patted him on the back.

"What do you think little bro? Can you get us some money from this place?"

Chris couldn't help the excited laugh he let out.

"After some repairs I might. This is just so sickly awesome."

Wyatt walked around the obviously neglected dance floor, Chris winced as he heard creaks and groans from the floor.

"Do the lights work?"

Leo asked from where he was standing. There was a light switch next to him and he tried flipping the multitude of light switches on the wall.

To none of their surprises not a single one worked.

"That's just great."

Chris said dryly. It was now at the top of his must list for the club to put in lights then fix everything else.

"I know that look."

Jesse said off to the side of Chris. Wyatt laughed from near the stage.

"Yeah the 'Super Brain Calculating' Chris face. One of a kind and original to the Chris Perry."

"You guys are stupid."

Chris threw back at them as he walked over to inspect the bar. They laughed together behind him, and started talking about their days, while Chris pointedly ignored them.

The bar, like everything else was dusty beyond belief. Chris rubbed his finger along the surface and was glad to see the paint under the caked on dust wasn't that bad. Most of the walls were chipped, that would need a new coat of paint, and then stocking the bar, and fixing the electric. The sound system for the live music he was already planning on having perform.

Needless to say Chris was getting crazy happy and excited about the whole owning a club thing. A smile had crept up on his face as he looked around, and thought about all the things he could do with the club.

Then he saw Leo, standing there and smiling at him. Cole, Wyatt, and Jesse were all talking about some case Jesse had looked over, but Leo was looking right at him.

"What?"

He couldn't hide the suspicion in his voice. It was in his blood he guessed not to trust people.

"Nothing. I was just wondering what you were thinking."

"I was thinking about the club."

Leo smiled, a fond, dreamy look crossed his face.

"Your mom loved this place. She always wanted her own restaurant but the club was her baby before you two were born."

Chris wanted to sneer.

"Yeah well where were you?"

Leo looked hurt, like someone had just shot him.

"I became an Elder. I wasn't allowed to stay here with your mother and you boys."

"And then she died right?"

Leo nodded.

"And then she died."

"Well that was a long time ago now Chris and dad is back."

Wyatt cut in.

"Yeah I guess."

Chris went back to inspecting his newly inherited bar, and tried to ignore the horrible little voice in his head that told him something bad was going to happen soon. He suspected it was going to be caused by Cole, or Leo.

Little did he know that in the Underworld news of the Charmed Ones being reformed was spreading like rapid fire. And all of them were saying the same thing.

"Kill them before they become a problem."


	9. Hunting Season

"I can't believe this is happening again!"

The man shouted as he paced the dirty cave.

"We could always send demons to attack now while they are weak."

"Many tried that before with the Charmed Ones and it got them all killed!"

He threw a fire ball at the lower level demon and it erupted into flames then ashes.

"That wont work. Sending demons never works."

He mumbled to himself. The other demons around him all quiet and nervous after his show of anger towards the first demon to speak.

"Maybe we can send another witch after them."

There was an expression of approval and contemplation, that shifted to a face that screamed 'light bulb!'.

"Call in the Phoenix. If anything can take on a Halliwell it would be one of them."

"Yes my Source."

The one who suggested it shimmered out and the others followed. While The Source walked over to his throne, and sat down. Gripping his armrest so tight his nails scratched the stone.

"I will not let him take it back."

Cole held an energy ball at the ready to fire at the fake Source. Every demon in there knew Jesse was meant to be the real deal. And if he killed this guy his son could take his rightful place on the throne.

Then he thought of Phoebe and how much she wanted her little boy to be good. His energy ball went out in his hand, and as he turned away from the new Source he flamed out.

**Manor:**

Chris sat at the dining room table on his laptop looking up electric companies when Jesse came down. He was dressed for work, and looking around in what Chris would call contained panic.

"Freaking out much?"

Jesse flung his hand in a way of waving Chris off and instead blew up Chris's laptop. Chris jumped back in his seat, and away from the ruined electronic.

"Your paying for that."

Was all Chris said as Jesse sighed and rubbed a hand down his face.

"What the hell just happened?"

Wyatt yelled as he ran down the stairs.

"Oh nothing. Jesse just blew up my laptop, and is currently on the brink of insanity. Nothing new here at all. So what have you been up to?"

Chris flashed the most fake smile ever at Wyatt who pointed a finger at him. Then turned to see if the brink of insanity part was true about Jesse.

"You okay down there?"

Jesse nodded. Then stood up.

"I think I'm turning into something way too destructive."

Jesse glanced over at Chris and saw his arm was scrapped, and bleeding a little.

"Shit Chris your bleeding."

Chris and Wyatt both looked where Jesse was and saw the same thing.

"Its not that bad."

Wyatt walked over to him, and the moment his hand hovered over the wound a golden glow emitted from his hands and closed up the wound.

"Wow."

Wyatt muttered as he pulled his hands away from Chris's freshly healed arm.

"Okay now that's just not fair."

Chris said.

"I mean Jesse gets flame throwing, and blowing crap up. While you get that shield, and you can heal. All I can do is orb so far."

Jesse and Wyatt rolled their eyes and walked away from the whining twenty year old.

"Grow up Chris."

Wyatt said over his shoulder. It only made Chris want to stomp his foot, and yell at them for walking away. Instead he took a deep breath, and turned back to the mess that was now his laptop.

"Just great."

He said to himself.

Wyatt was tailing Jesse to make sure he didn't further damage their home.

"Maybe you should skip out on work today. I mean your dad is your new boss, he knows what's happening, he might cut you some slack."

"I don't want Cole to cut me some slack. I want these damn powers to go to hell and stay there."

Jesse was glaring off into space, and Wyatt was just glad all that anger wasn't directed at him.

"Come on Jesse-"

"I'll be at work."

He shimmered away before Wyatt could talk to him anymore.

"I'll get the hang of that eventually too Jess!"

He yelled up at the ceiling, hoping Jesse heard his threat.

"Don't you have a skill test in two hours?"

Chris asked as he walked into the kitchen with his heap of ruined laptop.

"Awe! I knew I was forgetting something."

Chris laughed and shook his head.

"I swear Wy, that whole lose your head thing might be true with you."

"Shut up."

"Can't. I have the younger brother disease. It makes me insufferable to any sibling older than I am."

He grinned childishly as he dumped what was once his laptop into the trash and orbed out to the attic.

"Why am I the only one still learning how to do that?"

Wyatt asked to himself. He was serious though. If Jesse, and Chris could both do it at will by now, why couldn't he? Then the clock caught his eyes and he remembered the interview he was supposed to be at in two hours.

"I'm leaving Chris! Lock up if you go anywhere!"

Grabbing his wallet, jacket, and keys, Wyatt left.

Jesse shimmered into his still new office. He had only had it for a week now, and with his powers seeming to be more out of control then getting better it was turning into a huge headache. Jesse fell into his leather spin-E chair, and saw his brief case on the floor by his feet.

"So you were hiding here were you?"

He asked the inanimate object.

"Jesse talking to your brief case isn't healthy."

Cole said from the now open door of his office.

"I never know, now it might actually talk back."

Cole chuckled and shook his head.

"I guess it might."

Jesse once again felt utterly defeated. He since they had discovered their powers a week ago he had started five fires, and he had finally go the hang of shimmering. But now he can blow things up! It seemed his powers were nothing but destructive.

"What happened you look more broody then you did yesterday?"

Cole asked it lightly, but he really did want to know. Jesse was his son after all, he couldn't help but be concerned for him.

"Nothing. I have work to get to."

Cole stepped into the office further, and closed the door once again.

"You wont have work if I say so. Now tell me what's wrong."

Jesse's pent up anger was shimmering inside, and he glared heatedly at Cole for trying to force any kind of heart to heart moment from him.

"I told you there was nothing wrong."

The small spark that ignited on Cole's shoulder made Jesse turn away. Cole didn't flitch as he dusted it off his shoulder.

"What about Wyatt, and Chris? Is there nothing wrong with them too."

Jesse felt more anger build, and stood up. He had a bad temper, and he knew that. It was maybe worse then Chris' but he controlled it relatively well. Only with all the new surprises he was anger blocking incapable.

"As long as I'm not around."

His hands went up in flames, and they traveled along his arms. He looked at his should be burning flesh, and shook his hands. Noting happened.

"You have to clam down. Otherwise its going to grow and we'll have another office fire on our hands."

Jesse tried not to get angry with Cole for bringing that up, and took a few deep breaths. He closed his eyes, and focused on the flame shrinking. A few seconds later he didn't feel the heat of the flames on him. Opening his eyes he saw he was fine, and the flames were gone.

"I think its time I call in a meeting with you and your brothers."

With that Cole flamed out, and left Jesse standing there in his office. Feeling more than emotionally drained, but also physically.

Cole reappeared in his penthouse and called for Prue and Leo. Both showing up and looking at him like he had about five heads.

"What's the big deal calling us here Cole?"

Prue asked. She didn't really like him, and was tempted to fling him across the room. Not like it would do her any good. Since he would probably be fine afterwards anyway.

"They need training."

Leo tiled his head.

"You mean the boys. No ones attacked yet, I thought it would be better to let them come into their powers on their own terms."

"I was in the Underworld this morning and over heard their sending in the Phoenix Witches."

Prue scrunched up her nose.

"I hate those people. But I have to admit their hand to hand is impressive."

Leo couldn't help smirking and standing just a little taller.

"Chris could take them on. And I'm sure Wyatt and Jesse are more than capable of standing their own against a Phoenix. I know Jesse can already control his shimmering, and Wyatt, well he's having difficulties but its coming along."

Prue nodded agreeing with her brother in law.

"That doesn't mean any of them will live after an encounter with a Phoenix this early. None of them can control their powers like they should, and I think their getting stronger making it harder for any of them to harness them."

Prue stopped nodding and thought this over. Then there was a jingle, and she sighed. Her other charges were calling.

"I have to go. But if you think we should train them let me know and I'll handle the potions and spells."

She orbed away, leaving Leo and Cole in the penthouse.

"Do you think these Phoenix people are any match for out boys?"

"I think there's going to be more difficulites taking on this particular kind of enemy."

Leo was confused.

"Why's that?"

"The Phoenix are all women."

Leo's eyes widened and then he understood where Cole was coming from.

"With the girls it wasn't a problem if they fought men or women. But would Jesse, Wyatt, and Chris even try to hurt a woman?"

"That's where I'm concerned. That plus the lack of use and control over their powers makes them sitting ducks for those Phoenix."

Leo nodded.

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"I want each of us to train one of them. Make them stronger with their powers. They need experience and the only way to get that is to force them to fight us."

Leo was silent for a moment.

"Cole I'm an Elder, I cant hurt another being, even if its just training. Let alone threaten one of my sons."

Cole hardened his eyes and bored into Leo with them.

"You were a father long before you were an Elder Leo, and you need to help our sons now. Its not like they can kill us in training, and we will hold back so not to hurt them too badly. Besides if anything does happen you can heal, and so can Prue. It shouldn't be a problem."

Leo took in all of what Cole was saying and nodded. The other man was right. In all of his points. And if this could help the new Charmed Ones he was sure the other Elders wouldn't have any complaints about it.

"Fine. I'll gather the boys them."

Cole nodded curtly, and flamed out as Leo orbed away. Cole headed back to the Underworld, while Leo went to the Heavens.

Chris closed the Book of Shadows, and sighed. There was no spell to make his other powers show up faster. Then he remembered he was looking up companies to help him fix up the club. That was until his older brother oh so generously blew up his laptop.

Chris was getting sick of being in the house. He grabbed his headphones, keys and wallet, and left after locking up. Chris knew better then to forge that. Especially after Wyatt had reminded him before he left for his interview with that fancy restaurant. He headed to the convince store close by for the paper. He wanted to check if there were any cheap contractors in the area.

He walked slowly. Stretching his legs, and bobbing his head a little to his music. It was loud but he kept it to where he could still hear the world around him. Chris didn't want someone to get the jump on him again. It was just not going to happen.

By the time Chris got to the store he was wondering when he would actually buy a car. Because walking everywhere was a drag, and he obviously didn't have money for a cab every time he wanted to go somewhere. Chris walked the aisles. He was looking at the sodas, and walking kind of sideways when he bumped into someone. Knocking them over and his headphones out of his ears.

"Oh God I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

He held his hand out to the woman he had evidently knocked over. She looked up at him and smiled brightly. Chris couldn't help noticing how beautiful she was. Her skin was a light coffee color, and her hair was long, straight and shining brown. Her eyes looked like pools of hot chocolate to Chris and he was at a loss for words.

"Its okay it was my bad for not paying attention either."

She reached up and took hold of Chris' offered hand. Chris saw a red tattoo on her wrist and smiled as he pulled her up.

"I guess we should both watch where we're going. I'm Chris by the way Chris Halliwell."

The woman smiled, and Chris noticed her perfectly white teeth.

"Nice bumping into you Chris, my names Bianca."


	10. Feel the threat

_I have decided to let you know that in this timeline Chris never went to the past. It wouldn't make sense now with how much I've changed the storyline already. For one Chris was born a few years later then that time, and then there's Jesse, and Cole who are both alive at that time in this story. Something in the original that wasn't there. So if there are enough questions asked I might make an arc out of it, or something. But for now it never happened. _

_This one was kind of a spur of the moment thing I hope you like it. Not really planned out._

Wyatt walked into the restaurant just on time. The Chef looking at him with a piercing gaze that Wyatt would shiver at if he wasn't afraid to show fear.

"Wyatt Halliwell I presume?"

"Yes."

He said in an almost stutter. This was really unnerving for him. Wyatt mentally took a calming breath, then stood up straighter, and smiled at the chef.

"Good. Follow me to the kitchen."

He turned and walked away, without looking to see if Wyatt was following. It wasn't uncommon for head chef's to be brisk, and superior to lower level cooks, but this was odd to Wyatt. This man seemed almost too distant. But he followed. If there was one thing Wyatt knew it was that he needed a job like he needed air. They couldn't live off of Jesse's pay for long.

"Um Chef, may I ask your name?"

As they arrived into the kitchen the older man stopped, and went rigid, before relaxing. When he turned around, Wyatt jumped back.

What was once the face of an elderly man with brown eyes. Was now a black face that looked almost melted, with glowing green eyes. He opened his mouth, and goo seemed to stick his lips together as they attempted to part.

"Sakha."

It wheezed out and then long metal looking teeth extended as he lunged at Wyatt.

Shocked out of his mind Wyatt jumped back out of the way, and kicked the Sakha in the face. As he pulled his shoe back the black ooze was left on his shoe, and the hit seemed to do little to no damage to the thing. The Sakha got closer and Wyatt willed his force field up. Deflecting the demon away, and sending it back into one of the stoves.

Wyatt was trying to make an energy ball like the last time, but was panicking too much for anything to happen.

"Damnit!"

There was a small spark in his hand after the outraged curse, and then a fully developed energy ball was formed.

"Ha! I did it."

The excitement of actually controlling one of his powers made him jump almost happily in his force field.

Too bad since he was no longer feeling threatened the force field went down just as Sakha advanced on him. He was less then a foot away, metal teeth barred, when Wyatt launched the energy ball at it.

The Sakha made a shrieking sound as it was struck. The shrieking didn't, and only seemed to intensify. So Wyatt hastily threw another energy ball at it.

Wyatt cringed and covered his ear, turning away from the demon, then he heard an explosion and felt goo land on his back, and head.

"Awe that's so gross."

He shook some of it off but it didn't get all of it. His hair, and once light blue shirt were stained with that black goop that exploded off of the Sakha. Looking as best he could he saw his back looked like he had rolled around in tar.

"What to do? What to do?"

He was rambling, something he did when nervous. And he was more than a little at this point.

As he was trying to figure out if it was okay to walk out of there covered in that goo, six other Sakha's shimmered in. surrounding Wyatt in a circle.

"Holy-"

He orbed back to the manor. Back into his own kitchen, and was on the brink of hyperventilating when Prue orbed in.

"Whoa sweetie what's wrong?"

"Well there was this demon. Called himself Sakha, and I vanquished it, and then six more just like it showed up and tried to get the jump on me."

Wyatt laughed nervously.

"I freaked and orbed the hell out of there, and back to here."

Prue went to hug him and then saw all the black mess covering him, and retreated back.

"Its okay honey."

She patted him on the shoulder and then the Sakha shimmered in.

Wyatt looked up with a glare. His previous fear replaced with anger at the Sakha for invading his home. Where one of his brothers could walk in and be injured, or killed by this intruder.

This time the energy ball came easy, and he launched it at the closest Sakha. It exploded on contact. The other five looked nervous but didn't show any sign of backing down. They advanced closer to Wyatt, and Prue. Prue pressed her self against her nephew. She was banned from helping them in a fight. There had been threats of pulling her back to the heavens for good if she did. The boys were meant to do this on their own, just as she and her sisters had.

"Wyatt we should go."

Wyatt glanced at Prue from the corner of his eyes, and then waved his hand. Forcing her to orb somewhere else against her will. Once she was gone, Wyatt heard the front door open. Then slam.

All at once the remaining five Sakha's looked to where the sound had come from and Wyatt rushed past them to the front door. Where he found a very tired looking Jesse, who gave a weary smile when he saw Wyatt.

"Hey Wy-"

Jesse stopped short as one of the Sakha shimmered behind Wyatt, and grabbed him by the shoulder throwing him against the wall above the stairs. Instantly dropping his brief case, Jesse's pent up anger from the day allowed him to form a fire ball on command. Throwing it at the Sakha that dared to attack his younger brother while he was around. It went up in flames then burst like all the others.

"What the hell is happening here!"

He yelled as the other four showed themselves, and Wyatt picked himself up from the floor. Without even thinking about it Jesse shimmered to his brothers side, and helped him stand up completely.

The Sakha spit black tar out of their hands at them, and Wyatt pulled Jesse to the ground and they both rolled away from the tar. Jesse looked over and saw it melt through the rug, and scorch the hardwood flooring.

Wyatt threw up his shield, and Jesse shimmered next to him before it closed completely. Just as they were doing this seven more Sakha look alike's shimmered in. they shared a look of exasperation, and then shock as they heard keys in the door.

Chris was home, and had to duck instantly as the acid like tar was thrown at him. Simultaneously Wyatt dropped his shield, and he and Jesse each threw a energy ball, or fire ball at one of the Sakha that spewed tar at Chris.

Chris jumped back to his feet, and made a mad dash for his brothers. The three of them stood back to back, as they faces the remaining nine Sakha closing in on them.

"So nice to see you two home early."

Chris said as greeting. Wyatt rolled his eyes, and Jesse couldn't help but laugh at Chris' attempt to lighten the mood. One of the Sakha shimmered right in front of Chris, causing Chris to throw his arms up in defense. Actually telekinetically tossing the Sakha into the same wall Wyatt had been thrown into to earlier.

"I forgot about that trick."

Wyatt and Jesse both laughed along with Chris, and they threw energy balls, and fire balls at the remaining Sakha. every time one of them would attempt to throw that acid tar at them Wyatt would throw up his force field, and Chris would send it back at the offending demon who threw it in the first place.

It was down to the last two, and they were staring to feel drained. Then seven more Sakha shimmered in.

"Oh come on!"

Wyatt yelled.

"These things just keep coming."

Jesse muttered. His anger growing. His body felt like it was on fire, and then his vision changed. The world went from normal, to a tunnel vision, only he wasn't dizzy, or anything so he didn't know why everything looked like that.

Wyatt looked over at Jesse when he went completely still. It wasn't until he caught his eyes that he saw they were completely black.

The Sakha saw it too, and all of them froze, and looked at each other. Then shimmered away just as soon as they had showed up.

"Wow."

Chris said. Then looked over to his brothers to see Jesse confused, and Wyatt with a look of almost horror on his face. He tried to see around Wyatt but all he saw was Jesse.

Jesse blinked a couple of times and his sight went back to normal.

"What just happened?"

Wyatt asked Jesse. Who could only shake his head.

"I have no idea."

"Can one of you tell me what just happened? I know I'm missing something here."

The two of them shared a look, and Jesse shook his head slowly. He knew Wyatt saw something happen to him when his eyes did that. He just had to figure out what it was.

"Nothing."

Chris snorted.

"Like I would buy that crap. You two are always keeping things from me."

"It was nothing Chris."

Jesse said firmly, and turned to head to the kitchen. He desperately wanted a hit of caffeine.

Chris gave Wyatt a pleading look, but his older brother just turned away to inspect the melted rug.

"Why don't you check The Book, see what those Sakha things were."

Chris once again felt like stomping around and demanding to be let in on the secret. But he didn't. when Jesse, and Wyatt wanted to keep something from him they always did a damn good job at it.

"Fine."

He said it cooly, and Wyatt could almost feel the rage coming off of his little brother. As if he was Chris, he even for a moment thought he could hear what he was thinking.

"Sorry. I'll go check it if you don't want to."

Wyatt said it as some sort of peace offering. But he could still feel that anger coming off of Chris. They had always been close, but this was strange to him. He had never been able to know what Chris was thinking when he knew how he felt.

"Chris."

He called out to his younger brother.

"What?"

_Its not like your going to tell me what's up._

"I just can't right now that's all."

"You can't what Wy?"

Chris was confused.

_Did I say that out loud?_

"I don't think you did."

Then Chris' eyes got wide.

"Holy shit your reading my mind aren't you?"

He yelled it, just as Jesse came back to where they were with a can of mountain dew in hand.

"You can read minds now?"

He asked Wyatt skeptically.

"I don't know. Maybe. I know I can read Chris' mind."

Jesse looked thoughtful and then shrugged.

"Try to read my mind then. What am I thinking right now?"

Wyatt tried. He focused all of his energy on Jesse, and nothing. He shook his head.

"Nothing."

Chris hummed.

"Maybe its just you and me then. Like a brother thing or something."

Chris offered. Both Wyatt and Jesse tilted their heads, and thought about it.

"That scarily makes sense. Why don't you try and see if you can read Wyatt's mind. Maybe it's a two way street."

Chris nodded, and did just that.

_Can you hear me? Hello Chris, is anyone there?_

Chris laughed.

"Awe that's so sickly cool."

Jesse smiled. He was glad Chris was getting more powers.

"What's cool?"

Cole asked as he shimmered in. None of them were too surprised. Their fathers, and aunt seemed to think now that they could they would pop up whenever they wanted. This was at least the fifth time this past week Cole alone had done it.

Jesse inclined his head to Chris and Wyatt.

"They found out they can talk to each other telepathically."

Cole looked over to them and nodded sagely.

"That would come in handy. Now… What happened here?"

He changed what he was about to say as he saw the damage around them. Wyatt looked at it and saw the dents, and melted pieces in the wall, and floor.

"Well the job interview I went to turned out to be a trap and something that called itself a Sakha attacked me. Then I vanquished it and more showed up so I orbed home. They followed, and then Jesse got home, and we fought some off, and more showed up. Then Chris got home, and well it went on like that basically."

"I see did you kill them all?"

Cole looked at each one of them, and saw the avoided glances.

"Not really."

Jesse spoke up.

"Yeah some of the last ones left on their own for some reason."

Chris said. Then headed to the stairs.

"I was just about to check the book for answers."

"Wait."

Leo said as he orbed in right in front of Chris. The younger stepped back and glared at Leo.

"A little warning before you do that."

Leo smiled apologetically to his son.

"Sorry. My orbing is a bit off."

Chris smiled a bit.

"Yeah join the club."

He was slowly getting to trust Cole, and Leo. They hadn't done anything yet, but he would keep his eyes open to them for a much longer time before he fully trusted either of them.

"So there's got to be a reason both of you showed up at the same time."

Wyatt said.

"Oh right, did you want to tell them about your idea Cole?"

Cole glared at the Elder. He was always out to be the good guy.

"You all need training. I was in the Underworld today and hear them talking-"

"Wait a minute you were in the Underworld?"

Jesse asked out loud. Sounding suspicious and with a look of what might have been disgust.

"I was gathering information."

Cole said it like he was dusting off the words from Jesse, and ignored the look as well.

"And found out that the new Source is planning on sending a clan of assassin witches after you called the Phoenix."

Chris looked around at all the damage they had done and then back to Cole.

"I think we can handle it."

Leo shook his head.

"No these aren't demons. Their women who hunt and kill witches, like you. For money."

Jesse, still half glaring at Cole, looked to Wyatt, and then Chris. Saw Wy covered in that black tar, and Chris looked probably like he did. Drained.

"I think they might be on to something here guys."

Wyatt nodded. He could sense Chris didn't trust either of the older men, but if he and Jesse agreed to whatever they were offering he might follow suit.

"Then this training, what would it be?"

Wyatt asked.

"One of us each, Cole, myself, and Prue, would take one of you and help you hone your skills. Control your powers, work on vanquishing spells, the works."

The three brothers thought about it. Each wondering what this training would do for them. Jesse was hoping he could control his more destructive powers, while Wyatt wanted control period. Chris was more in it to learn more about the three new people in their lives.

"Fine."

They said at the same time. All with the same look of determination.


	11. Taught through Feelings

_Oh my fantastic reader since I'm sick right now I have tons of time to update for you. Here's chapter 11. This one once again not really planned, I'm just epicly bored out of my mind. Hope you like it._

Everyone gathered once again in the sunroom, while Wyatt took the worlds fastest shower. While they waited Prue orbed in, looking pissed off.

"Where is he? That horrible nephew of mine, I'll show him to orb his elders away."

Jesse pointed to Chris with a questioning look.

"Well I can't orb so Chris is right here, but if you mean Wyatt he's in the shower."

Chris gave Jesse a mock hurt face.

"It wasn't me, why do you blame things that go wrong on me?"

Jesse gave him his 'I know everything look' and Chris was tempted to stick his tongue out at him.

"No. It was Wyatt, and I'm going to beat him black and blue. I don't care what his mother said!"

She shouted it to the ceiling and Chris figured she was either yelling at their mom, or Wyatt. Either way he felt sorry for anyone who got on Prue's bad side. It was obviously a dangerous thing to do.

"Ah speak of the devil!"

Prue shouted as Wyatt walked into the room, in clean clothes, and his hair blonde again. He had the a sheepish look on his face when he saw Prue.

"I guess your not too happy with me."

"Damn right I'm not happy with you. How could you be so stupid! You know your powers aren't what they should be, or what these demons are expecting."

Wyatt was starting to look more, and more like a kicked puppy. And Chris looked like he was about to jump in and tell Prue off, but Jesse beat him to it. Jesse didn't like his brothers being yelled at or chewed out by anyone but him.

"That's enough Aunt Prue. We handled it, and their gone. No demons. You're a Whitelighter not a witch, Wyatt was protecting you."

Prue still looked outraged, and had to use Chris like breathing methods to calm down.

"Fine. As long as nothing happened to you guys."

She smiled slyly.

"I seem to remember my sisters and I never listening to a certain Whitelighter either."

She smiled at Leo, and he laughed.

"What a nightmare that was."

He said.

"Back to the reason we're here. The training."

Cole broke in.

"Right."

Prue said, and the three of them stood in front of the boys with Cole in the middle. He started the explanation.

"I will me training with Jesse personally to help you control, and repress your demonic side. Because no matter what you do, unless you want to kill your self that half of you will always be there."

Jesse paled, but nodded.

"Then I will work with the three of you together on fighting upper level demons."

Leo was the next to speak.

"I will be working with you Wyatt, since your powers are the ones I know best. And then I will train all three of you together on emotional control over your powers."

Prue grinned.

"And I get to drill Chris on his witch abilities since he has more of them then you two do. And then I'll also be working with all three of you to help using your powers together, and basic team work."

She got a sad look in her eyes.

"Team work is the key to being the Charmed Ones, and I learned that the hard way."

"When do we start?"

Chris asked, taking in all these new plans.

"Everyday, staring tonight. At least four hours each and we'll alternate on who trains the three of you together."

Prue said. Its not like she had asked Cole, or Leo if this was okay, but it worked out better for her. She did have other charges, and couldn't spent a scheduled amount of time, and day training them.

"That works for me."

Jesse said. He was the only one at this point still working.

"I don't have much a plan yet either so its good with me."

Chris put in, and Wyatt nodded in agreement.

"Not like my job interview worked out."

"Oh honey I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know he was a demon."

Wyatt smiled.

"I guess we're even, call me orbing you away a retaliation for setting me up to be covered in black goo."

She laughed.

"Alright that seems fair."

"So we start now then?"

Chris once again asked. Jesse wondered if his youngest brother knew he was the one who would have it the hardest with Prue being his tutor in all this. Jesse couldn't help but glance at Chris and feel an enormous amount of pity for him. Poor kid didn't even know he was about to be eaten alive by their Aunt Prue.

Wyatt was thinking something similar, but he was more worried about leaving Jesse alone with Cole. Cole, who was a demon of some kind and wasn't telling them anything about what he was. Aside from the fact that he was no longer Balthazar.

Chris just wanted to figure out if he had any powers at all, besides orbing and telekinesis. Not that they weren't hand abilities but it wasn't like he had any of his brothers more active abilities. Like the shield Wyatt had or blowing things up like Jesse.

"Yes we will start now."

After they had all split up each of the tutors took their students to a different place.

Cole and Jesse shimmered to the underground garage at the penthouse.

"What is this place?"

Jesse asked. He had just grabbed Cole's shoulder and followed him.

"Sort of my hideout from anything looking for me. Nothing, not even those pesky Elders can sense down here, and I doubt even the Twice Blessed would be able to once he learns that power."

"You mean Wy?"

Cole nodded as he looked around.

"Yeah."

Then he blinked, and was gone. Jesse jumped, startled by his fathers sudden disappearance.

"You have more powers then you can imagine. All three of you do. that's what makes you all strong."

The words echoed around Jesse in the large space.

Before he could ask what Cole was doing he appeared in front of him.

"Yours might be demon based, but that only makes them all the more dangerous."

Cole formed a fire ball, and bounced it a few times.

"This is the first lesson. Fire Balls are the most common demonic power. Any upper level demon can have this ability. But its also depending on the control over it that makes it deadly."

Jesse was surprised when another Cole blinked into existence.

"Then there is cloning. Less common, but also something you will more than likely be able to do."

Cole threw the fire ball at the clone and it disappeared, leaving nothing but smoke.

"Now you try."

Leo and Wyatt stayed in the manor.

"Prue says you forced her to orb away."

"Yeah, but I don't know how I did it."

Wyatt answered Leo, even though it wasn't really a question in the first place.

"That's okay. Most powers aren't thought through, their natural abilities you all have, and yours are more Whitelighter than anything else."

Wyatt nodded.

"Okay, so what does that mean?"

"I means that the energy balls you use Chris might never develop, and the force field is something only you have. Once you learn to control these two things, without tapping into anger, or fear, you can start exploring other powers you have."

Leo formed a energy ball. Lower level then the one Wyatt had used so far, but still the same thing.

"An Energy Ball, no matter the amount of juice you put into it will do damage."

He tossed it at Wyatt, and his son dodged it. The energy ball, it flew straight into the chair behind him, and blew it to pieces.

"What the? Are you trying to kill me?"

Wyatt yelled at Leo, unknowingly throwing his shield up and expanding it to knock Leo further away from him.

"This is what I'm talking about. Can you make the shield go away knowing I'm going to throw another energy ball at you?"

Wyatt got nervous, his shield shaking like his hands. But it didn't go down.

"Well?"

Leo asked. Already forming another energy ball.

"I'm trying."

Wyatt said. And he was, it just wasn't working. He knew that was dangerous, and the energy ball could kill him, so the force field wouldn't go away. At most it shrunk a bit.

"That's good."

Leo threw the energy ball and it went through the weakened shield.

"But if your going to keep the shield up, make sure its sturdy enough to withstand attacks."

Wyatt surprised himself, and Leo by catching the energy ball, and crushing it in his hand, without anything happening to him.

"Good."

Leo said.

Chris and Prue orbed to P3, where the minute they landed Prue attacked him. Chris didn't hesitate and started running on instinct alone. Blocking, but never hitting back. It was Prue after all, his Aunt, and no matter what he couldn't really attack her.

"Come one Chris if you don't try to attack me I'm just gonna keep coming."

She astral projected herself to make two of her, and continued to attack him. Truthfully she was a better fighter then his brothers were. Her attacks might not had a much power behind them, but she got more hits in, and did more damage.

It was when she delivered a particularly hard blow to his ribs, and Chris reacted and used his telekinesis to throw her away from him. Mid air she orbed and landed back in front of a pissed off Chris.

"Hate doesn't help here Chris. You have to have control. And that, what you just did wasn't anywhere near control."

"So what your just going to try and beat the shit out of me till I can control it. No offense I think theses some flaws in your methods."

Prue smiled.

"No. That was just to prove a point."

Chris nodded, holding his ribs.

"Good cause for a girl you can hit."

Prue grinned.

"I used some of my telekinesis in that hit to make more of an impact on you."

After regaining some of his strength Chris stood up straighter, and gave Prue a surprised look.

"There's more ways of using this thing?"

He asked.

"Tons."

"Lets get started then."

He said, taking his hand away from his sore ribs.

"First we have to find out what makes you angry so we can help you suppress that kind of anger so it doesn't effect your powers."

"Alright, but this sounds worse then hand to hand fighting."

Prue smiled again.

"Maybe."

_The next few chapters I'll split up for each of the guys individual training, with one session of all three at the end. Plus you know their everyday lives as well. _


	12. Authors Note

Okay so don't kill me, even though I mean I would kill me if a writer did this, but I'm going to take a little break from this. In case you haven't already been wondering about new chapters cause I know its been awhile. I don't know the want to write it just isn't there right now. But I promise there will be more eventually. Its not over, far from it. I have a lot of plans for this fic, I just know its going to take awhile to get it where I want it to be. So I'm going to write it from where I want it back to where I stopped. The chapters will be up eventually. Maybe sometime after Christmas. Plus with the holidays I have a lot more things to do. Sorry to all of my readers and the people who love this story. I really hope you pick this back up when I start posting again. But if not I can totally understand. Once again sorry for doing this.


	13. Training with Prue

_Hello my readers. I know you all hated me for the break I took but there was some other things I wanted to work on. But I have been watching Charmed lately and thought 'man! I really want to write another chapter' So here it is for you. And I hope you like it. If not feel free to complain about crappyness, and I will work on it. _

Chris was completely doubting Prue's abilities in teaching him things. So far the woman had beat him to hell, and ticked him off to the point where he broke a few overhead lights at the club. The only thing he had learned was don't mess with women. Ever. Cause they will, and are capable of killing you. He shook his head to clear it of the train of thoughts he was having.

It was somewhere around noon, and Wyatt was out looking for work, and Jesse was actually working. Neither of them had bothered to wake him when they left, and that was just fine with him. Sleeping in was a much needed thing after his session with his Aunt Prue.

The only thing bothering Chris about his brothers not being around, was there was also no food around. They had eaten all of the leftovers. Okay well Chris will admit he had eaten them. But who could blame him? And with all of the training, and job hunting Wyatt hadn't really cooked any big meals. Chris had hoped moving back home meant he at least got good food. But with it being noon, and his stomach trying to eat itself he decided it was time to cave and go get fast food.

Once again he set out on foot and headed to the more populated parts of town. It was a good thing it wasn't hot or cold out. With fall starting the weather was near perfect if you ignored the fact that it rained more than once a week.

He arrived at a McDonalds and ordered a cheese burger and fries. Simple and cheap. He didn't want to bother walking back home with the food since it would just go cold, so he set up at a table in the back corner away from any windows. After a week of Prue training he figured he at least knew how to avoid being an open target. It was when he was finishing up his meal when he saw someone familiar. Or at least a someone he hadn't forgotten yet. Bianca walked into the McDonalds and was lining up. Chris got up to throw his food away and then smiled as he walked up to her.

"Hey."

He said. Bianca looked surprised them smiled back.

"Hi."

She said. Her smile made Chris' stomach do a bit of a flip flop and his own smile became something more of a lop sided grin.

"So what are you doing here?"

Chris asked just to have something to say to her. She laughed lightly and pointed to the front counter.

"Food. And you?"

"I was here for sustenance, but I was just getting ready to leave."

Bianca looked slightly disappointed at his words and Chris instantly kept speaking.

"But if its okay with you maybe I could sit with you while you eat."

She smiled at him again, and Chris couldn't help but think he had picked the right words to say in that situation.

"That would be nice."

"Cool."

The two of them ended up sitting and talking for a few hours. It wasn't until Chris' phone rang that they stopped. He glanced over at his caller ID and saw that it was Prue. Answering it instantly.

"I need you and your brothers to meet me at the manor. I got some news about the Phoenix hunting you."

Chris sighed.

"Okay. Did you already call Jesse and Wy?"

"Yeah their on their way here now, so wherever you are be here."

Chris nodded then remembered he was on the phone and she couldn't see him.

"Yeah alright. I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Good see you soon."

His aunt hung up and Chris wondered how Jesse and Prue could have such bad phone edict. He wondered if it was some kind of being the oldest trait, and he would never really under stand it since he was the youngest. As Chris slipped his phone back into his pocket he looked up and smiled apologetically to Bianca.

"Sorry I have to go, family and all."

She smiled sweetly to him and Chris wanted to stay and ignore whatever Prue had found out. But he guessed it would help to know who was out to kill him and everything.

"That's okay. We've been here for awhile anyway I have to get going too."

They both stood up. Then Chris figured he might as well asked while he had the chance.

"Can I get your number? Maybe we can do this again sometime."

He smiled and Bianca smiled back nodding her head.

"Yeah."

She gave him her number, and he told her his in return. As they said good bye Chris was thinking about when he should call her. He kind of felt like a teenager again when he was with her, he hadn't been this nervous about calling someone since middle school.

Once Bianca was out of sight Chris made a beeline to the restroom. He double checked that it was empty and then orbed to the manor. That seemed to be the only thing he was getting really good at. Orbing was the next best thing to flying, he got that tingling feeling all over, and his stomach tightened, then his head got all light, and within seconds he was back on the ground. Like some kind of drug trip out that he didn't need drugs for.

He smiled slightly to himself as he landed in front of a very serious looking Prue and Jesse. Chris instantly pulled his smile back and tried to be just as serious as they were. It wasn't really working and Prue rolled her eyes at him and cracked a small smile of her own.

"Come on giggles lets get this meeting over with. We're just waiting on Wyatt."

Chris followed the two of them to their unofficial conference room. The sunroom. As they walked there Chris heard a car pull up in front of the house and knew it was Wy. He made himself comfortable on one of the armchairs, and waited. Within minutes Wyatt, Leo and Cole walked into the room.

Chris went from relaxed to on edge. He still didn't trust the two older men, he barely trusted Prue. But she had been dead, Cole and Leo could have stepped in to raise them if they wanted to. But instead they had let Victor bully them out of their lives. On some level he resented the man, and that made him even angrier. Never before had he been angry with his grandfather. Chris was the one with the closest relationship to the man. While Wy, and Jesse were off playing sports and living their lives Chris had taken care of the older man. It had hurt more than he let the others believe when he passed.

He shook off the melancholy feeling. As everyone settled in to hear what Prue had to say. She cleared her throat and then started in on it.

"I have heard that the Phoenix they sent is one of the newer ones. But she is ruthless, and young. I couldn't figure out her name but I know she is somewhere around twenty, with dark skin, brown eyes, and longish brown hair. I couldn't get an exact height on her either."

Chris felt his stomach drop a little at the description. She had nearly described Bianca to a T. He convinced himself he was being retarded and erased the suspicion from his mind. Or at least he tried to. She had shown up around the same time these so called Phoenix people were after them, and now she fit the description of the one that was after them.

He just didn't want to believe it was her. Even as his gut was telling him it was. Even though his mind raced with all the 'coincidences' of the situation.

It just couldn't be.

"Chris is something wrong?"

Wyatt asked from where he stood behind the couch. Chris shook himself out of his confusing thought and smiled to his older brother.

"Nah just can't believe its actually a chick out to get us. I don't know how I'm supposed to fight a woman if I have to."

Jesse nodded along in agreement, and Prue glared at them.

"Oh that's it. Training. With me. Today."

They all looked at her with tired expressions. Apparently Chris wasn't the only one who didn't want anything to do with more training.

"I think that's a good idea."

Cole butted in. Making all three of them glare at the demon. He held back the laugh that wanted to escape him when he realized this. And ended up just smirking at them instead.

"You all should learn how to fight together and with Prue I don't see a better teacher. Leo and I never really team up with people so we're sorry examples of what you have to do. Prue worked with her sisters all the time."

Cole paused and looked over to a beaming Prue.

"Okay well most of the time she worked with them."

The cocky smile she had plastered on her face turned to a scowl in Cole's direction.

"Hey."

She whined. Leo held up his hand to stop a potential fight between the two magical beings. Seeing as how neither of them could really kill the other one it would be pointless anyway. All they would succeed in doing is destroying their surroundings, and at the moment those surroundings were his once home.

"Well then I hope you boys cleared your schedule cause its going to be a long night."

Wyatt looked outside and smiled goofily to Prue.

"Its only afternoon."

He pointed to the windows to prove his point. Prue's face seemed to be overcome by shadows, as she smiled slowly.

"Oh I know that silly nephew of mine. But by the time I am done with your sorry out of shape asses you'll wish it was dawn."

Wyatt had the decency of looking a little freaked out while Jesse and Chris laughed at him. They both instantly shut up when Prue turned her eyes to them. Not wanting to incur her wrath onto them.

"Cole I'm steeling your parking garage."

Cole waved her off as he shimmered out of the room. A silent agreement to what she had not really asked.

"Follow me boys."

Prue grinned to the three of them before orbing out. Chris knew she would leave them behind and grabbed Wyatt's sleeve as he orbed after her. Jesse already knew where she was headed and shimmered out to his training grounds.

They all arrived at the underground parking lot and looked around. It looked like any other garage but with what looked like energy ball scorch marks all over the place. Wyatt gave Jesse a raised eyebrow in a silent question as to what had been happening. Jesse smirked.

"I can't get the hand of cloning and my father seems to think life threatening situations will make me use it."

Wyatt nodded sympathetically.

"Me too. But with my shield thingy. Leo throws all sorts of attacks at me to make me use it right and I just cant seem to."

Chris was silently seething. He had been fighting hand to hand with Prue since training started but never had she used lethal attacks on him. Now he was hearing his father and kind of uncle were endangering his older brothers.

He would be sure to get back at them when he got the chance.

"Sneak attack."

Prue said smoothly as she orbed up behind Jesse and punched him with a telekinesis souped up shot. He went flying and would have ran face first into one of the stone walls if Wyatt hadn't orbed in front of him. Instead the two of them went sprawling to the floor and sliding a little from the momentum.

"First lesson boys."

They all looked at her with shock as she formed a weak energy ball.

"Always be prepared."

She went to throw it at Jesse and Wyatt, but Chris threw it off course with a flick of his wrist. Prue orbed up in front of Chris who barely had enough time to realize what she was doing before he was also punch and sent flying. Jesse saw the same thing happing to Chris and shimmered to stop the youngest from hitting his back on one of the columns. Jesse shimmered them back to Wyatt, and Prue disappeared.

The three of them stood back to back and waited for her next attack.

_Cliffy I promise not to make you wait too long for the next one. Hope you liked it!_


	14. Give a Little More

_I know it's been a long time since I updated and I feel like such a jerk for not. But truthfully I've started working, and taking classes so I don't have much time. I will tell you I plan to write more of his. I have a rough plan of where I want this to go and am even working on a sequel for when I finish with it. So please be patient with me I promise this will be updated just slowly. _

_I hope this doesn't keep any of my fans from reading it. And please enjoy this chapter. The next one will be out soon. _

The three of them stood back to back as they waited for their aunt to attack. Only she didn't. No, instead five low level energy balls came flying at them, just as Wyatt, and Jesse were thrown in opposite directions. Chris was left standing in the way of the energy balls, barely even noticing them as he watched his brothers be sent away from him.

Wyatt saw the energy balls though. And he watched in panicked suspense as they headed straight for Chris. His fear gripped him, as he struggled to his feet. Another harsh push of power forced him back down and he grunted in frustration.

"Chris!"

Chris turned just in time to see the energy ball inches away from him. Jesse watched just as helpless as Wyatt as the fatal attacks headed towards Chris. Struggling to get to his feet and being forced back down.

All the while Prue watched from the safety of the shadows. Her hands held out to hold the struggling cousins down. She was ready to release one and stop the energy balls from hitting Chris when something she didn't expect happened. In her moment of distraction Wyatt burst free and charged towards Chris. Prue was so distracted watching the older of the two that she forgot to stop the energy balls. And it was nearly too late. Wyatt must have guessed this too, as the frozen younger brother did nothing but stand there. Jesse too broke free from his binds, and hurried to help. He shimmered to Chris, just as Wyatt in a last ditch resort threw his shield.

All of them started in awe as it formed around the three Halliwells. Wyatt sighed in relief as the energy balls diminished against the barrier. Then he turned a heated gaze to Prue's hiding place. She froze. Never before had she seen such anger from someone who was supposed to be good. Not even when she fought with her sisters had they looked at her with such pure hate.

After a second to compose herself Prue stepped out of the shadows. Now not only was Wyatt looking at her with intense hate, but Jesse as well. Chris just looked ticked like he did every time she got the upper hand on him.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Wyatt said in low, nearly deadly voice. His whole being screamed rage, and it was making Prue a little worried. But Prue was an expert at bravado and held her head high to her powerful nephew.

"I was trying to see how Chris would react to the sudden lack of the two of you around. And he failed."

She said the last part with sharp eyes aimed to the ticked off young man.

"You could have killed him."

Jesse shot back at her. It was obvious he was angry as well, but something about his anger didn't seem like the same thing as Wyatt's. It was odd to Prue since she had been watching them since they were all born. Wyatt was always the more composed, and reasonable of the two. While Jesse had been the brother with anger management issues. The one more like herself than any of the three.

She was about to say something when surprisingly Chris stepped up in her defense.

"It's fine. She would have stopped it in time. Prue does every time."

He gave her a half smile, and while she returned the smile, she felt cold and guilty on the inside. She had been so shocked by Wyatt she had forgotten to call off the energy balls. They would have crashed right into her nephew had it not been for his brother. The energy balls could have possibly hit Jesse too if he hadn't shimmered out of the way fast enough. Even a graze from one of them could have resulted in Jesse needing more than a band-aide.

"That still doesn't make it right. And I don't think I want you endangering my brother like this on a daily basis."

He put a hand on Chris's and orbed away. Jesse looked away from his aunt, anger still evident on his face as he shimmered away. Following his brothers back to the manor.

They all arrived as a knock resounded from the door. Wyatt still angry walked over to it, and opened the door to show Henry.

"Hey Wy!"

He smiled happily for a moment then saw the enraged look on the other man's face. Instantly going into uncle mode he dropped his smile, and started at him seriously.

"What's wrong?"

Wyatt turned away from Henry, and motioned for him to come into the house. The cop followed closing and locking the door behind himself. As he followed Wyatt to the kitchen he took in the three young men's appearances. They looked like they had gone a few rounds with a giant. There were bruises forming on their visible skin, and scratches scattered here, and there on them. He sighed as he looked at them.

"What happened guys? You know there's nothing you can't tell me."

They all looked away like a bunch of teen aged boys caught getting into fights. Henry once again sighed and rested his hand on Jesse's shoulder. Wyatt was bustling around the kitchen, obviously getting ready to cook something. And Chris sat himself down at the counter to watch his angry brother cook what he called 'hate food'.

Jesse was always the weakest when it came to talking to Henry. He always tattled on them in the end no matter how hard he tried. And Henry knew this. It was his ace to play when none of them would talk. Like always it seemed to work.

"We were just training."

The man mumbled and took a seat next to Chris at the counter. Elbowing his younger brother playfully. The action was more routine then actual purpose. It was just so he had something to do besides stare into his uncles all-knowing eyes.

"That bastard!"

The three Halliwell's looked to their uncle in confusion. He didn't lose his temper often, so it was a rare sighting to see him angry with anyone.

"I knew letting Cole into your lives was a bad idea."

He said through gritted teeth. Wyatt laughed dryly. Making Henry pause in his string of insults to said demon, as he looked at the near manic brother.

"What's so funny Wyatt?"

He questioned seriously. Wyatt abruptly stopped his laughing and stared just as seriously back at Henry.

"It wasn't Cole who did this. Our lovely aunt Prue thought it would be nice to try and kill my brothers."

Henry looked at Wyatt like he had grown another head, and matching tail. Wyatt went back to his 'hate cooking' and Henry looked to the other two for help.

"He's not kidding."

Jesse confirmed. Still kind of angry with his aunt over the whole thing as well. Even with all of his training with Cole he had never come that close to actual danger. And if Prue was pulling things like that every time she and Chris were training it just didn't sound right. It certainly explained why the younger was always so tired lately. And all of the extra injuries that appeared on his skin.

"You guys are saying Prue did this to you?"

It was definitely a question, but none of them knew how to answer it. Chris nodded mutely and avoided actually looking at any of them.

"It's not that big of a deal really."

He finally said, as he felt his uncles heated eyes burning a hole into the back of his neck.

"Prue is the only one I never got to meet properly. I think I'd like to have a talk with her."

Henry sat down on the other side of Chris at the counter, and the three of them mutely watched as Wyatt cooked. It of course didn't last long. They were interrupted as Cole shimmered into the room. Jesse and Chris looked over their shoulders to the demon. While Wyatt held the knife he was holding in a threatening manner. Only Henry jumped, startled with his sudden appearance. Cole couldn't help but smirk. It's not that he had anything against the cop, just that it was nice to know some people did still fear him. The brothers seemed uninitiated by his presence since, nope he didn't think they had ever really feared him.

"Hello to you too Henry, right?"

Henry instantly regained his composure, but since his initial shock at his appearance wasn't really selling his calm, cool and collected-ness to Cole.

"Yeah. And I take it you're Cole."

He glared at the demon but there was still slight fear just under the surface of his eyes.

"I just had a few things to talk to the boys about."

His smile made Henry think of one word.

'Lawyer.'

The shiver he felt was definitely not because he was looking at a demon.

"Then say it and get out."

Wyatt nearly growled. Cole glanced at him with something between confusion and amusement. Wyatt was the smiley one in his mind, he thought the kid would never grow a back bone. Apparently he was wrong.

"You know I think it can wait. I'm starving."

He conjured himself another barstool identical to the other three, and sat down next to Jesse. His son half-heartedly glared at him, but said nothing.

"So what's for dinner?"

He asked with a fake smile directed to an already highly annoyed Wyatt. The half Whitelighter flicked his wrist and orbed some of the sauce he was mix at Cole. It landed on his obviously expensive suit, and Wyatt smirked, as Jesse, and Chris broke out laughing at the slightly peeved demon. With a wave of his own hand the would be stain was gone.

"Looks good."

He commented, showing no signs of leaving. Jesse had to stop himself from laughing again, while Chris didn't even attempt to hide it. The oldest cleared his throat and glanced over to Cole.

"So you had something to tell us?"

Cole tapped a random beat with his hands and smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you three that tomorrow you have training with Leo instead of me. I have some business to take care of."

His face darkened on that last part of his statement and Chris was the only one to speak up about it. The others not really wanting to tick off the demon.

"What kind of business?"

He asked. Cole glared at him from the corner of his eyes, but turned to where Wyatt was working as he spoke.

"I've been summoned by the Elders. It seems they want to see what my intentions in all of this are."

He tapped is hands on the table once again as the four other occupants of the room stared at him.

"That's gotta suck."

Henry broke the silence. Cole laughed.

"Have you ever met the old bastards?"

The cop nodded.

"Sure I have. I've met Leo tons of times."

That got a laugh out of Chris and Wyatt, while Jesse smiled and Cole shook his head.

"Yeah he can give anyone nightmares about breaking the rules."

Henry shrugged.

"No. I have met the other Elders though."

The brothers gave him questioning looks and Henry nodded.

"Yup right after Paige and your mom's died they called me Up There. Weirdest place ever."

Wyatt taste tested what he was cooking and tilted his head.

"What did they want with a mortal like you?"

He asked.

"Just to threaten me not to tell the secrets I had learned, or else. Oh and to not tell you three anything, they were big on that. I guess they wanted you to stay alive as long as possible."

His voice was bitter, and Chris put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Uncle Henry nothing's going to happen to us. That's why we're being trained by every kind of magic there is."

He shot his brothers and Cole a look that said 'agree or die'. And a chorus of murmured agreements were followed. Jesse was drawing random swirls on the counter as he listened to them, and then what Henry said caught his attention.

"What were they like?"

He asked. Everyone looked at him, but Jesse didn't lift his head.

"The Sisters I mean. Grandpa didn't talk about them really, I guess it was just too painful for him."

He did look up at Cole, and Henry at that point. Staring them in the eyes. Both older men looked away. Henry was the first one to say something.

"They were amazing."

He said it dreamily, and Cole smiled sadly as he nodded in agreement.

The three brothers listened to the stories the older men had to tell about the women they never really knew. All danger at the moment forgotten, as they ate and talked.


End file.
